Falling for the Extraordinary
by SilverWings741
Summary: Tenten has always thought she was ordinary. However things change when she falls for the extraordinary Neji Hyuga and discovers that she may not be so ordinary after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is the new story I'm working on hopefully I'll be able to finish it (fingers crossed). Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

 **Chapter One**

Tenten was a simple, plain girl. She was not rich or beautiful, nor was she the most intelligent or talented. She lived in a small, rundown flat on the north side of Konoha where she came home every day to the creaking floorboards, creeping draughts and specks of white paint flaking off the cracked walls. Orphaned at her birth with no last name, Tenten spent the past seventeen years of her life in solitude fending for herself.

During her young childhood, she knew nothing more than the loneliness of her home and the emptiness of her heart. She didn't know the joys of having a family until she joined the Ninja Academy when she was seven. She would often see her classmates being picked up by their families, greeted by hugs, kisses and 'how are yous' before wandering off home hand in hand discussing the trivialities of their day. Tenten so longed for that feeling of family and companionship. However she masked her loneliness through her bubbly happiness.

Growing up poor and desolate Tenten knew not to take things for granted and she appreciated the small things in life that most others would not. The academy was all that she had and she put her heart and soul into become a strong kunoichi with the legendary Lady Tsunade as her inspiration. She couldn't have been prouder the day graduated the academy and became a Genin. She was placed into a four man squad including herself, Rock Lee, the top rookie Neji Hyuga and their new sensei, Might Guy. For Tenten, this was a brand new opportunity to finally begin a new chapter of her life full of comradeship, and prove her worth as a powerful kunoichi. But once again she found herself completely outclassed. Neji was a prodigy in his own right, bursting with natural talent and intelligence, he trained in isolation – cold and calculated. Lee, though unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, was a master of Taijutsu and hard work and was quickly taken under the wing of Guy Sensei. Tenten put all her pain and sadness into her training to become one of Konoha's top weapons specialists.

The Chunin exams saw another opportunity to prove to herself and everyone else that she was capable and strong. However, she was beaten down once again by Temari from the Sand in the preliminaries. This was another massive blow to Tenten's confidence and she began doubting her capability and self-worth until the extraordinary happened – Neji had asked her to train with him. She couldn't believe her ears when he told her to meet him the next day at the training grounds. Why would someone as extraordinary as Neji even consider asking an ordinary commoner such as her to train with him? Tenten didn't know but she dared not to refuse his offer. So it became a tradition every day for the two to train together. Neither Lee nor Guy questioned this but rather they encouraged it. For Tenten, she finally felt accepted as a part of their squad and as a strong fighter and she soon fell in quickly with the Rookie Nine. She finally had a life full of precious friends and under the tutelage of Neji, her dream of becoming a top weapons specialist was not far behind.

However, something happened. Something _wrong_. Tenten didn't know when it began to happen or how. Maybe it came up once she'd been promoted to Chunin or maybe it had been lying dormant for years. But she found herself falling hard for the Hyuga prodigy. It was incredibly stupid on her part. Neji had made it clear over the years that he didn't have the time for frivolous things such as _love_. His soul desire was to be the best and change his fate by becoming the strongest member of the Hyuga clan. Even if he was capable of love, how could someone as honoured and prestigious as him ever fall for someone as poor and common as her? What was the point? But Tenten couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried to shut her feelings out for Neji, they would always creep back. She knew it was hopeless and yet she hoped. How could the extraordinary ever fall for the ordinary?

 _ **A/N – Yay first chapter is finished, please review I'm open to criticism and advice!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Chapter Two is up and running pleas review my lovelies!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 **-X-**

"That's enough training for today," Neji announced firmly, de-activating his Byakugan.

Tenten straightened from her defensive stance before frowning at the Hyuga prodigy. She was breathing rather heavily after such a gruelling training session yet Neji looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. It angered her that he seemed rather unaffected from this training session. He had pushed her harder today than he ever had before yet Tenten got the distinct feeling that he was holding back. Neji caught her expression and raised a discerning eyebrow.

"You're angry."

It was a statement not a question.

Tenten sighed but inwardly smiled. _How well he knows me_.

"No I'm just tired, Neji. You really kicked my butt today."

"You're improving."

Tenten blushed ever so slightly and her stomach churned with butterflies. It was rare for her to receive complements like these from Neji no matter how vague they were.

"Well I have a pretty good mentor," Tenten smiled meekly, internally kicking herself. Neji didn't need that sort of flattery and reassurance. He already knew.

When he didn't reply, Tenten cast her gaze downwards and bit her lip. _Great, he now probably thinks I'm some crazed fan girl. God, I'm so stupid!_

When she finally lifted her head she found the white eyed prodigy staring at her intently. Tenten felt rather inferior under his scrutinising gaze. She felt like a naïve child being judged by a cynical adult. She, however, could not help but marvel at the boy. He really was handsome with his pale lavender eyes, long, dark hair and distinct, sharp yet perfectly angular features. Most people had an acquired sort of beauty – the more you knew them and the better you loved them the more attractive they became. But, Neji had unfairly skipped to the end of the game, all handsome and regal looking, not needing any love to get there. The entire air around him seemed to tremble with his power and authority. This was a man who was honoured by hundreds in the village, a true warrior – proud, stubborn and cold. This was a man who didn't need love to get to where he wanted to be and most certainly didn't need pathetic girls such as herself to reassure him of his greatness.

After a few wordless minutes, Neji was the first to break the silence.

"Let us go. I shall walk you home."

Tenten smiled weakly, shaking her head.

"There's no need, Neji. I can walk by myself. Your house is in the opposite direction anyway."

Neji stared at her with a blank expression before repeating, "I shall walk you home."

Tenten's smile broadened ever so slightly.

"Neji, it's really unnecessary. Besides I promised to meet Ino, Sakura and Hinata for dinner."

"Then I shall walk you to dinner," the Hyuga stated with a sort of finality that Tenten knew she wouldn't able to win the argument.

"Alright, Hyuga, you win" Tenten laughed, inwardly grateful that she would be able to spend just a few more moments with Neji.

She took off down the hill towards the heart of the village with the white eyed prodigy right behind her.

-X-

Neji and Tenten wandered silently through the still crowded streets of Konoha. The sun had almost set behind the mountains, transforming the sky into a brilliant multi-coloured horizon of blacks, reds and oranges. Tenten was happy to walk wordlessly next to the Hyuga prodigy, staring in awe at the many shimmering lights and stalls that lined the street. She knew Neji preferred the silences to stay silent, full of thought and empty of words.

As if to prove her wrong, without looking at her, he spoke quietly, "what are you thinking?"

Tenten raised a surprised eyebrow. _Neji's trying to make…small talk?_

"I was thinking that the village looks really pretty with all the lights and everything at night," she answered truthfully.

Neji turned his head to gaze at her amusedly.

"The village looks like this every night. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

Tenten pursed her lips and frowned.

"I don't usually come to town at night," she said. "I live down the other end on the village so I rarely get to come here. Besides, it's too expensive for me to shop –"

Tenten stopped abruptly and mentally smacked herself. There was no need to make out how poor she was in front of Neji who lived in pure luxury at the Hyuga manor. He probably thought she was pitiful in being so poor that she took delight in trivial things such as lights.

When Tenten didn't speak again, Neji looked at the girl who was gazing downward and biting her lower lip as if she had said something she shouldn't have. Neji knew that she wasn't rich and now he instantly regretted his remark as he stared at her saddened expression. Tenten didn't grow up with the luxuries he had so of course the type of things he took for granted she would take delight in. He had been careless with his words.

"I'm sorry," he muttered low enough for her to hear. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry for my thoughtless remark."

Tenten opened her mouth in shock at the Hyuga's apology. She had not been expecting him to apologise to her and her heart fluttered with hope.

"It's fine, you didn't upset me Neji," Tenten said hurriedly. "No need to apologise."

"If you say so."

And the silence fell again. Tenten sighed in disappointment. He didn't really care about her, he was just trying to be decent.

"Tenten, Neji!" a familiar voice called.

Ino was grinning broadly, waving at the couple from one of the restaurants. The pair walked over to the blonde and much to Tenten's surprise, found the rest of the Rookie Nine plus Lee seated at a large round table.

"Hey, Ino," Tenten greeted the blonde. "I thought I was just meeting up with you Sakura and Hinata."

Ino laughed and waved her off.

"You were, but I thought why not add a few more people. The more the merrier right?"

"Tenten, Neji, you guys finally made it!" Naruto yelled with delight, raising his glass as if he was giving a toast.

"Watch it teme!" Sasuke grumbled as the contents in Naruto's glass splashed on the table.

"Naruto, look at what you did!" scowled Sakura as water began to drip off the table and onto her lap. "Go get some towels and clean this mess up!"

The blonde hurried away and Tenten took his place at the table.

"I think I'll take my leave now," Neji announced coolly before turning to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ino objected. "We've got two empty spots!"

"I have better things to do with my time."

"Oh yeah? Such as what?"

"Anything's better than hanging around here with all of you," Neji replied deliberately.

"Just sit down Hyuga," Shikamaru yawned from across the table, stretching his arms behind his head. "I didn't want to come either but she won't let you go without a commotion, trust me. I'd rather not be embarrassed in a front of a bunch of people tonight."

The Hyuga prodigy glowered at the blonde who accepted his challenge with an icy stare. After a few moments of the silent raging battle between the two, Neji closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Fine," he snapped, drawing a chair before sitting down and glaring at the table, indicating that he would remain non-verbal for the rest of the evening.

"I'm back with the towels!" Naruto beamed before mopping up the sopping mess and throwing it in a bin. "Tenten you stole my seat!"

The brunette shrugged unapologetic.

"Sorry," she grinned.

"That's ok I'll just sit with Hinata then. You won't mind will you, Hinata?"

The shy Hyuga blushed crimson and shook her head almost violently as Naruto sat down next to her.

"Oh, how youthful it is to have us all together at last!" exclaimed Lee with joy. "I am so glad you decided to stay with us Neji-kun. It would not have been complete without you!"

Neji remained silent but sent a threatening death stare to the green clad boy which went unnoticed.

"Thank you all for coming, it's great to get together again," Ino proclaimed. "The food is on me tonight. My parents won some vouchers for this restaurant so feel free to order as much as you want!"

Everyone cheered, Choji and Naruto the loudest of all, and raised their glasses in appreciation before scanning the menu.

"Wow, these all look so delicious I can't even decide," Sakura chimed. "How about we all just order something different so we can have a taste of everything?"

There was a murmur of consent from the table as Sakura indicated that they were ready to be served. A pretty, blonde waitress rushed over to the table, her eyes lingering on Neji and Sasuke before smiling warmly.

"Hello, my name is Aimi and I'll be your hostess today. What would you like to order?" She said with unnecessary warmth.

Sakura frowned before listing their order at an almost incomprehensible speed. When the hostess was finished taking the order she turned towards the Hyuga and Uchiha prodigies and asked pointedly, "Is there anything I can get you two this evening?"

The two boys shook their heads in response without a second glance at her before she took off looking slightly disappointed.

"Jeez, desperate much." Ino scoffed in disgust. "She has no dignity whatsoever."

"Oh please, like you can talk Ino," Sakura snickered. "Remember that's what _you_ used to be like."

"Whatever, I'm just happy she didn't have the gall to hit on my Shika or I would've knocked her block off," Ino huffed before gazing affectionately at her teammate. "Thank you're lucky stars you're not at attractive as Neji or Sasuke, or you'd have girls hovering over you 24/7."

"I'm not sure whether I should feel complimented or insulted at this point," Shikamaru drawled as the table erupted in laughter.

The chatter drifted into training and missions with Naruto belting out far-fetched stories from his latest rescue missions. The food arrived in no time and the table fell silent until Choji, Naruto and Lee challenged one another in an eating contest much to the annoyance of everyone else.

"That was the best meal I've had in a long time," Kiba patted his stomach and Akamaru barked in approval. "Thanks a bunch Ino!"

"Yeah, that was great Ino," Tenten murmured in agreement feeling rather full. "I think we ordered enough food to feed the entire village."

Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement as if she had just remembered something important.

"Talking about the village," the pink haired girl said mysteriously, "I heard from Lady Tsunade herself that she's holding a massive festival in honour of the Third Hokage's passing next week! There's going to be games, stalls, prizes, fireworks and even a dance!"

"Oh, sounds inviting. Well we will certainly be there." Ino giggled indicating to her teammates.

"Hell yeah! So will we!" Kiba shouted animatedly. "I'm sure Hinata wouldn't want to miss out on seeing Naruto."

Kiba winked across the table at Hinata who looked like she was going to pass out from embarrassment. However, Naruto looked up from his plate and said, "What? Did someone say my name?"

"Baka," Sasuke muttered shaking his head.

"What about you Tenten? Will you be coming?" Sakura inquired.

"Of course! Who doesn't like a good festival? It should be great fun."

"Indeed, our beautiful blossom!" Lee proclaimed joyously. "Neji, will you attend with us?"

"I don't have time for such things," he replied simply.

Tenten felt her heart plummet at Neji's words. Did her and Lee really mean so little to him that he wouldn't even attend the festival with them as friends? It hurt Tenten to think that. After all these years she thought Neji would at least consider her and Lee friends. But then again this was Neji Hyuga we're talking about.

"T-the clan will m-most likely b-be in attendance to th-the festival," Hinata piqued. "I'm sure y-you'll be expected to c-come either way Neji-nii-san."

"See most youthful Neji-kun? Won't it be wonderful to join us in these festivities?" Lee pleaded.

"Fine, I'll come," the white eyed prodigy sighed, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Tenten inwardly smiled feeling grateful Neji was going to attend the festival with her and Lee. She could tell he was very tired and wished to go home and it must have taken much tolerance for him to stay and have dinner tonight so she could not complain. After a few more minutes of chatter the group began to disperse and head home. Tenten bid the others farewell with hugs and murmurs of 'goodbyes' before turning to leave.

"I'll walk you home," she heard Neji state calmly.

Tenten turned her gaze on his beauty before sighing.

"Really? This again, Neji?"

"I insist."

"I'm perfectly capable to walk home on my own, you know," Tenten huffed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's quite late. I'll sleep better knowing you arrive home safely,"

Tenten raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Really, now?"

Neji stared at her for what seemed like an eternity causing the brunette to look away.

"Do you really think I'm heartless?" he asked plainly.

Tenten had not been expecting him to ask this and was taken aback by his question.

"I-I don't...no –" she spluttered, scrambling to find words in her confusion.

"I would like to think that you had more faith in me." Neji's eyes bored into hers. "I do care about you. We are teammates after all."

 _Teammates_. That's right. Tenten's heart caved in once again. They were only _teammates_ in his all-seeing eyes. Not lovers, not even friends, just teammates. Well at least he didn't hate her, right?

When she didn't answer he said once again, "I'll walk you home. Or would you rather stand here all night?"

Tenten resisted the urge to poke her tongue out childishly at the Hyuga who was watching her expectantly with a hint of impatience.

"Fine, let's just go. Just to ease you're conscience," Tenten brushed past Neji and walked out of the restaurant, though he caught up to her stride in a heartbeat.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Tenten asked thoughtfully as they continued down the golden lit street.

"I didn't mind," Neji replied, "However, I wish Naruto and Lee would keep their antics down to a minimum."

Tenten laughed wholeheartedly, "They're such kids. They like a good challenge and Naruto is a really good guy. I can see why Hinata likes him.

"She would be a lot stronger if she focused more on her training instead of those other pointless things," Neji scoffed.

"There's more to life than training you know, Neji."

"Not if you want to be the best. You can't let things such as love and friendship come in the way of your true goal."

"That's not true!" Tenten protested hotly. "Look at Naruto and how far he has come. And he still appreciates those values. It's not to be taken lightly. Everyone needs love and support to get through things and to push us further. In my opinion, friendship and love make you a better shinobi."

"We have very different opinions," Neji stated simply.

"Maybe you should change yours," Tenten suggested innocently.

Neji laughed humourlessly before falling silent. The couple had walked into the north side of the village which was eerily quiet and desolate. The couple walked silently until they reached Tenten's flat.

"Thanks, Neji," the brunette smiled softly before unlocking the door to the apartment. "Did you want a cup of tea or something before you leave?"

Hope fluttered in her chest. She knew she was stretching his limits; he had stayed for dinner, promised to go to the festival and walked her home which was more than she could have asked for.

However the Hyuga shook his magnificent head.

"I'm sorry, I need to return home. Lord Hiashi will be wondering where I am."

"Oh," Tenten said, trying to mask her disappointment. "Well maybe next time then! Have a good night, Neji!"

The Hyuga prodigy nodded politely before taking off down the dark street. Tenten watched him sadly from her door, feeling lonelier and more unloved than ever. _What is wrong with me?_

 _ **A/N – Chapter two is over folks! Thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter it really helps the story writing. Please review, give it a thumbs up or down just let me know! Chapter Three will be coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter three guys. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing**_ __

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 **-X-**

It was early morning with the sun just rising over the mountain tops streaking the sky pink and beaming golden warmth. Tenten arrived at the training grounds early, perching herself beneath a wizened oak tree. The yellow rays of light illuminated the dew laden field, the grass sparkling lie crystal. Tenten shook her head. She needed to clear her head of her loneliness and stress but most of all, Neji.

He haunted her every thought and his beautiful face crept into her dreams. She needed to be rid of him, but how? It was pointless loving someone who would never love her in return. They had nothing in common. She was a commoner, he was a prestigious prodigy. She handled weapons, he handled chakra. She wasn't beautiful, he was god-like.

Tenten drew her legs to her chest and leant her head against her knees, tears welling in her eyes, threatening to spill over. The pain was almost too much to bear. She hadn't cried since she was a little girl and now she was on the verge of tears – over a _boy_. A _stupid_ boy. What was the matter with her?

"BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM OF TEAM GUY, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SAD?"

Tenten's head snapped upwards towards the sound of Lee's booming voice. Quickly wiping away the tears with her fingers she stood up hastily dusting herself off.

"What are you talking about Lee?" Tenten attempted to smile as the boy approached her. "I'm perfectly happy."

Lee stood in front of her, head tilted to one side in concern.

"Tenten-chan," he spoke softly and knowingly. "You're not."

The weapons mistress sighed in defeat. Lee was much more observant than she gave him credit for.

"What's wrong?" Lee placed an earnest hand on her shoulder and Tenten, whose chest was swelling with pain, couldn't bear it anymore and broke down into tears.

"I don't know, Lee!" Tenten cried covering her tear streaked face with her hands. "It's like he doesn't care! I tried and tried my hardest for him to acknowledge me but I'm nothing to him except his teammate. He's using me, Lee, to benefit himself! If I wasn't useful in helping him become stronger, he wouldn't care about me."

Lee was in such shock he didn't know what to say. He had never seen Tenten like this. In all the years he had known her, never once had she cried or shown any sign of weakness. She was the beautiful, strong blooming flower of Team Guy. But now watching her so uncontrollably, Lee had never felt so helpless.

He had known of her feelings for Neji for quite some time, but it was obviously apparent to any onlooker that the weapons mistress strongly admired the cold Hyuga prodigy. However, he did not know that it was to this extent that Neji was having such an impact on her to make her cry.

Lee felt sudden anger and fury towards the Byakugan user for making Tenten feel this way. For he knew Neji cared for her, but Tenten deserved to know just how much she actually meant to him.

The green clad boy pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"I do not believe for one second that anything you just said is true," Lee said stubbornly.

"But it is!" Tenten sobbed into Lee's shirt. "He acts like he doesn't care at all. I'm just a tool, a _worthless_ tool."

Lee pulled Tenten away slightly and forced her to look at him.

"Tenten-chan, he cares about you much more than you realise. You know Neji-kun – he pretends that he doesn't like to be close to anyone. But deep, deep down, he's the one who cares the most."

Tenten chuckled weakly.

"I really wish I could believe that, Lee, I really do. But I just can't. It hurts too much to hope. Besides, why would he ever consider me? I'm nothing compared to him."

"Tenten, don't you ever degrade yourself like that!" Lee exclaimed in utmost horror. "You are the most worthy one of all. In my opinion, _he_ is not worthy of _you_! You are such a beautiful, youthful flower, Tenten-chan. And I know that one day you will find a man who will see what I do – how extraordinary you really are."

Tenten managed a weak smile and hugged Lee tightly.

"Thank you, Lee," she whispered gratefully. "I'm so lucky to have you as my friend. I wish everyone could be like you."

"You are too kind." Lee beamed. "It pains me to see you so hurt like this, Tenten-chan. I need to have a word with Neji-kun!"

As the boy began to turn and head off in search for the Hyuga, Tenten grabbed his arm and spun him around in a panic.

"What on earth are you doing?" she hissed almost menacingly.

"I'm going to find Neji-kun!" Lee struggled to get out pf her grip. "He needs to know how much he has hurt you! I will drag him back here and force him to apologise to you or I will have to punish myself and run one hundred laps around the village!"

"No, Lee!" Tenten gasped in fear. "He can never know about this. _Ever_. You have to promise me, please, that you won't say a word of what I just told you!"

"But, Tenten –"

"No 'buts'. This is serious, Lee. Please promise me."

Lee stared at the brunette with a pained expression of unfairness but nodded in defeat when he saw her desperately pleading eyes.

"Fine, I will not say a word!" Lee proclaimed, pretending to zip his lips shut. "If I do, then I'll have to run five hundred laps around the village!"

Tenten couldn't help but smile at Lee's ridiculous rule. Some old habits never die.

"Lee, this is why I'll always love you as my childish little brother."

The green clad boy beamed with happiness before dashing off down the hill.

"STAY STRONG, TENTEN-CHAN!" He shouted, waving towards her before fading into the distance.

Tenten gazed tenderly after Lee smiling softly. She was inexplicably grateful to have known the strange boy. She could always count on him to cheer her up whenever she was feeling down. He was so innocent, honest and carefree it was almost impossible not to feel cheerful when he was around.

Tenten sat down before closing her eyes, feeling a lot more content. She was so lost in her thoughts that didn't sense Neji arriving until she heard his voice.

"You're here early," he observed raising a questioning eyebrow.

Tenten's eyes flew open as she watched the white eyed prodigy gracefully approach her from across the field. He looked like a god in the morning sunlight; the golden rays illuminating his handsome face and articulating his strong jaw line and broad shoulders. His movements were fluid like flowing water, even when he was walking. Tenten felt a sharp pang in her chest at the sight of him and sighed. He was too perfect for his own good.

Instead of answering the underlying question in his statement, she just shrugged simply and avoided his gaze.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Neji asked strictly.

"Nothing," the weapons mistress replied easily closing her eyes.

It was easier talking to him with her eyes closed. Not so much of a pissing contest.

"Let's train," she stated after a moments silence not before flicking a kunai at blinding speed towards the Hyuga prodigy with who dodged it with ease.

"Very well," Neji slipped into his offensive stance, activating his Byakugan whilst Tenten crouched defensively taking her summoning scrolls out of her holster.

Neji flew at her with such blinding speed that Tenten had barely any time to react. She managed to knock his arm to the left as he attempted to strike her chest with his chakra infused palm before swooping her leg out to catch the Hyuga off balance.

Neji jumped before crying, "Juuken!" as a gush of concentrated chakra was hurled in Tenten's direction.

The weapons mistress was blown back a few metres, landing on the hard earth with a _thump_. Neji flew at her and Tenten just managed to block his strike before kicking him hard in the chest causing him to stumble giving Tenten the chance to launch five shuriken at hm.

"Kaiten!"

A whirlwind of chakra deflected the oncoming attack, however, the brunette leapt into the air with a triumphant smile. As Neji's rotation slowed, she summoned as many weapons she could muster before throwing an onslaught of raining metal at her teammate.

A few kunai found Neji's back with a sickening squelch as he tried to fend off the barrage of weapons. He grunted in pain as Tenten kept throwing weapon after weapon at his injured body. She couldn't stop but Neji made no sign of surrendering. More and more steel embedded itself deeply into his flesh – his leg, his shoulder, his arm – before the Hyuga collapsed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Tenten landed on the earth feeling triumphant and exhilarated before realising the damage she had done. He wasn't moving or showing any signs of consciousness and crimson blood began sinking into the soil.

Tenten was frozen in terror. _What had she done?_ She should have stopped when those kunai hit his back. He was injured and yet she kept hurting him more.

"Neji? NEJI!" Tenten shouted, tears welled in her eyes, before running over to his fallen body and turning him over.

Warm blood gushed over her hands as she removed the weapons from his torn flesh.

"Neji, I'm so sorry." She apologised helplessly before tearing part of her pants into strips to put pressure on his wounds. "Please hold on. Don't die, don't leave me! I'm so sorry. Just _stay. With. Me_."

And the morning, however beautiful and full of life the rest of the day promised, was shattered by the tormented screams for help from a broken girl holding the bloody body of the man she loved in her arms.

 _ **A/N – Anddddd….that's a rap folks! Shorter chapter I know but tell me what ya think. The next chapter will be up and running soon. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter four guys. Please review for improvements, comments or criticism. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

Neji awoke to a blinding white light glaring above him and a softness all around him. Was he dead? No. There was too much pain for that, he thought, as a stabbing sensation shot through his body from multiple sources. Where was he then? The Hyuga took a deep breath and was greeted by the burning scent harsh cleaning chemicals.

Hospital.

What had happened again? How did he get here? Neji didn't remember. As his vision adjusted to the white light, he realised he was in his own private ward and hooked up to and IV and blood transfusion. The windows were shut tight and the walls were painted a sickly yellow which made Neji feel nauseous.

"Ah, Hyuga-san, you're awake."

Neji turned his head to find that Sakura had entered his room wearing a white coat and carrying a clipboard.

"Haruno," he tried speaking but his voice felt thick and coarse.

"How are you feeling?" the pink haired kunoichi inquired walking over to the monitor he was hooked up to.

"Confused," he replied truthfully before pushing himself to sit up.

Once again, stinging pain rippled through his body and he gritted his teeth, but he managed to sit upright and he suddenly felt exhausted and dizzy.

"Don't overexert yourself," Sakura advised warily. "You had some pretty severe injuries. Lucky you got to the hospital in time. A few more minutes and you would've lost too much blood for us to be able to do anything."

Neji gingerly pressed the pads of his fingertips to his temples as if trying to remember something.

"What happened? How did I get here? How long have I been out?"

Sakura visibly frowned at his questions as she jotted down notes on her clipboard.

"Don't you remember?" she asked cautiously and Neji shook his head. "Well as for what happened you were sparring with Tenten and you got injured, to put it simply. Lee and Tenten carried you to the hospital and you've been out for almost three days now."

Sakura bent down and grabbed his wrist to which Neji jerked away and glared at her.

"Relax, I'm just checking your pulse," she assured him, taking his wrist again and staring at her watch, counting. "Your family have been quite worried. Your uncle and Hinata have been visiting every day."

"M-My uncle..?" Neji asked disoriented.

"Yes. Your teammates, however, seem to be the most concerned. They haven't left your side since the moment you got here. They wanted to be here when you first woke up" The medic ninja chuckled, releasing Neji's wrist. "Well, I persuaded them only a few moments ago to get something to eat. They haven't eaten in days. It's bad timing you woke up the minute I told them to leave. I'm sure Tenten will be here any minute now. She's been most upset."

Neji tried to wrap his head around what was going on. Tenten…upset? He closed his eyes and let the memories flood back to their last training session. He winced remembering the impact of each weapon embodying itself into his flesh. _That's right._ He was in here because of Tenten – injured and helpless.

"Are you in pain?" Sakura asked, scrutinising the prodigy's expression.

"No," he told her curtly before closing his eyes.

"Well I've given you some pain killers for the time being. Don't move around too much or your wounds will reopen and then you'll be stuck here even longer. If you need help, call one of the nurses," Sakura chimed before swiftly leaving the room.

Ignoring Sakura's warning, he peeled the sheets from his legs and gently swung them over the side of the bed. He winced slightly at the pain but it was tolerable. He placed his feet on the cold hardwood floor before pushing himself up off the bed ignoring the stabbing pain. Ever so slowly, he took a hesitant step forward – his legs felt weak and wobbly and his thigh stung from his previous wound but he managed to take a few more steps before reaching the window and lifting the pane.

He was greeted by the sweet scent of fresh air, easing some of his nausea as his thoughts drifted back to the brunette kunoichi who put him in the hospital in the first place.

Was he angry at her? Neji didn't know. He certainly wasn't happy to be wounded like this, it would take a few more days before he could resume training. Neji sighed – being wounded was a part of being a shinobi, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Neji?" a familiar voice spoke softly.

The Hyuga swerved around to find Tenten standing in the doorway of his room. Whatever Neji had planned on saying to her vanished as he stared at the brunette. Her hands were balled into tight fists, her eyes welled with unshed tears and her lower lip trembled. She had purplish-dark bags under her eyes and her hair was dishevelled. Neji could tell her guilt, shame and concern had been eating at her for days.

"Tenten…" was all he could manage.

The weapons mistress stood frozen as the doorway. Her mind was screaming at her to say something, anything, but her body was paralysed by fear and guilt. Did he hate her now? Was he disgusted and angry that she put him in this state? Tenten's mind began whirling with possibilities and then her brain went into overdrive.

She blurted out, "Neji, I'm so sorr –"

"Save it," Neji interrupted her. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean to."

Tenten bit her lip and gazed downward.

"How can you say that? You're in here because of me. I'm so sorry. I should've stopped attacking once you were injured. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"It wasn't intentional," Neji told her sternly. "I'll recover."

Tenten shifted uncomfortably in her spot before asking softly, "Do you hate me now?"

Neji's features arranged into surprise at her question. Hate her?

"Why," he began slowly trying to find words in his mind, "Would you even think that?"

"I just feel so guilty and ashamed for what I did to you," Tenten answered not looking at him. "You're hurt because of me which is so terrible on my part and it's going to take you a while to recovery before you can train again."

Neji stared at her in disbelief before slowly working his way over to the brunette who still refused to look at him.

"Tenten," he murmured softly, trying to force her to look at him.

And when she did, he bored his eyes into hers and spoke sincerely, "I could never hate you. I don't want you to ever think that again."

Tenten almost let a small gasp escape her lips at their proximity. He wasn't that much taller than she was, but his devastatingly beautiful face hovered only centimetres from hers. He gazed at her so intensely that Tenten blushed crimson and took a step back.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked noticing the red tinge in her cheeks

"I'm just glad you're ok," Tenten replied almost breathlessly, her heart spiralling. "Neji I –"

"NEJI-KUN!"

Both Tenten and Neji cringed at Lee and Guy's booming voices. The two green clad men entered the doorway with tears of joy in their eyes.

"Youthful Neji, we are so glad you're alive and well," Lee balled pushing past Tenten and grabbing Neji's hand.

"Of course he is, Lee," Guy told him. "The spirit of youth flows so strongly within him. Oh, how joyous!"

"Guys, can you please keep it down. This is a hospital after all," Tenten chided them with an annoyed frown.

Neji jerked his hand away from Lee and shot him a look as if to warn him from refraining of touching the Hyuga again or he will be Juuken'd by Neji's own fist.

His three teammates stayed for an hour, rambling away about the past three days he had been out in hospital before Sakura returned announcing visiting hours had closed. After the three of them left Neji crawled back into bed feeling physically and mentally drained and his entire body ached with pain. The moment his head hit the pillow the Hyuga prodigy fell fast asleep.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Ino! No, jeez!"

Tenten flushed furiously as she sat on the opposite couch, mug in hand, from the mischievous smiling blonde. After Tenten returned from the hospital, she had invited Ino and Hinata to join her for a nightcap. Unfortunately Sakura was working late hours at the hospital.

The blonde sighed in disappointment.

"Damn, I was really hoping there was some action going on."

"Ino, seriously, it's Neji we're talking about," Tenten felt her face growing hotter. "Besides, he only said that he didn't hate me. He didn't make some profound love confession."

Ino waved her off airily before taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh, please Tenten," she rolled her eyes. "I bet you anything that Hyuga is crazy for you. He's just too proud to admit it."

"N-Neji-nii-san does have h-his own w-way of expressing his f-feelings," the shy heiress added softly.

Tenten made a face and resisted to cover her ears like a stubborn child.

"Ugh, can you guys stop saying things like that?"

"Why?" Ino inquired.

"Cause it's just going to hurt more when I find out you're wrong."

Ino and Hinata turned to each other with saddened expressions.

"I-If it helps, Neji does t-talk highly about y-you around the Hyuga Manor," Hinata piped up, watching Tenten intently.

"He does?"

The shy girl nodded.

"Yes, you've come up d-during conversations sometimes with F-Father."

Tenten perked up, daring to believe what she was hearing. Could it be true? Did the great Hyuga Neji really acknowledge her more than just some training tool?

"He probably just says that so it doesn't look like he comes from a crap team," Tenten said glumly staring down at the contents within her mug.

"Aww, come on Tenten!" Ino exclaimed. "This is a big positive. You know that's not the reason why –you're just too scared to hope."

Tenten flinched but didn't reply. The blonde haired girl gasped and clapped her hands together as if she just remembered something exciting.

"I've got it!" she beamed, her blue eyes shining with excitement. "Ask Neji to go to the festival with you!"

Tenten almost spat out her tea.

"What? No!" the brunette cried. "He'll say no anyway so what's the point?"

"I-It's worth a t-try," Hinata chimed with a hopeful smile.

Ino shook her head impatiently, holding up her hands dramatically.

"Hear me out," she instructed. "You ask Neji to the festival and if he says yes then there's a definite possibility that he at least likes you. I mean, as you said, this is Neji Hyuga – he wouldn't just go out with anyone. However, if he says no, I'll set you up with one someone else in the attempt to make the Hyuga jealous! It's a sure fire way to make sure you win his heart even though I believe it's already yours."

Tenten just stared at Ino like she had just said 'puppies' and 'fluffy kittens'.

"Ino, that is the worst idea I've ever heard," she accused.

"You don't know a good idea when you've heard one," Ino huffed. "Tennie, we're just going to try to help Neji realise his true feelings for you is all. He's a proud, independent, stubborn guy. Guys like that need a little shove once in a while."

"Guys, it's not going to work," Tenten attempt to reason.

"Y-You don't know u-until you've tried," Hinata said wisely and the weapons mistress just stared at her.

"You're seriously not condoning this, are you?" Tenten asked the Hyuga heiress who blushed brightly and fell silent.

"Come on, Tenten," Ino prodded. "You don't even have to do the first part of asking him to the festival. We'll just skip to the jealousy plan which is what it's all about! What do you have to lose?"

Tenten sighed in annoyance. She had plenty to lose. Her pride and dignity for one. She liked to think she was higher than that to go on a date with someone just to make another person jealous. But there was something awfully tempting about the idea. It was a real opportunity to see if Neji did care for her more than just as teammates and comrades. On the other hand, if the plan doesn't work out the way it's supposed to because there were no feeling there to begin with, Tenten would be left with the tormenting pain of rejection and hopelessness. It was a risky option to take and Tenten was going to hell for it.

 _ **A/N – Yayy, chapter four is over! Thanks everyone for reviewing, keep it up! Please fav and follow. I'll be back soon with chapter five!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy Chapter Five!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 **-X-**

"So, who am I meeting again?" Tenten asked for the thousandth time, walking alongside Ino down the busy streets of Konoha.

Over the past two days blonde had unfortunately but successfully managed to convince Tenten to go through with part of her somewhat 'brilliant' plan and wasted no time setting up the weapons mistress with a date.

"Kiba Inuzuka," Ino told her, irritated. "Honestly Tenten, I swear you don't listen to a single thing I say to you."

 _Well it's true_ , Tenten wanted to say but refrained from doing so. In all honesty, the brunette wasn't at all interested in who she was meeting with. Ino had explained the situation to Kiba who was, in Tenten's opinion, a bit too happy to help out. The blonde thought it was a good idea to get the two acquainted with each other before the night of the festival so it wouldn't seem so awkward.

"Ino, I don't really think this is such a good idea," Tenten confessed, her stomach crawling.

"It's just the nerves," Ino replied dismissively. "Oh look, there's Kiba!"

Tenten followed the direction Ino's finger was pointing and sure enough the brunette dog lover was patiently waiting inside Ichiraku Ramen scratching Akamaru behind the ear.

"I'll leave you two to it then," Ino smiled gleefully patting Tenten on the back. "Good luck!"

And with that she whirled away leaving Tenten motionless against bustling crowd. Tenten nervously peered into the shop before taking a deep breath and walking inside.

"Tenten!" Kiba stood up invitingly, a huge grin forming across his face.

"Hi Kiba," she said, returning the smile and then she turned to his oversized dog. "And hello to you, Akamaru."

The white canine barked in approval and happily spun around in a circle. Both Kiba and Tenten laughed before taking their seats and silence descended upon them. Thirty seconds passed. One minute…

"So," Kiba spoke, running a hand through his unruly hair. "This is a bit awkward."

Tenten could only nod, staring down at the table.

"I don't actually think we've ever actually talked with one another without the context of our teammates before," Kiba observed, trying to find words to fill in the silence.

"I guess that's true," the brunette replied simply. "We can both thank Ino for this."

"Yeah," Kiba cracked a grin. "I never thought I'd be involved with something like this, to be honest. Ino kinda just came up to me, told me the situation and threatened to destroy my mind with some jutsu if I didn't help out."

Tenten laughed softly.

"Yep, that sounds like Ino, the great bully."

"So, this Neji stuff…"

Tenten felt her cheeks burning up.

"Look, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I have no idea what Ino was thinking, or myself for that matter. It's just really stupid I-"

"Na, don't sweat it," Kiba winked, linking his arms behind his head in a carefree sort of gesture. "It'll be good fun seeing the Hyuga outside his comfort zone for once. As long as he doesn't come after me with the intent to kill, it's no problem."

"I think you're safe about Neji trying to kill you," Tenten reassured the boy with a small grin.

"I'm not so sure," the boy chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Neji's possessive about his woman. He'd probably Juuken me to the Sand Village and back and I really don't fancy that."

"Kiba, I'm not his girl."

"Yet," Kiba corrected.

"Don't get your hopes up," Tenten grumbled folding her arms.

"And why's that?"

"Cause there's a very good possibility he doesn't even like me that way!"

Kiba just rolled his eyes with an amused expression.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked her, leaning forward as she shook her head. "I may not be the most observant person in the world, but I'm not blind. Even I can tell that the human ice-cube feels something for you. He's so much more open and comfortable around you than any of us."

"That's because we're _teammates_ ," Tenten emphasized defensively but Kiba shook his shaggy head.

"I mean apart from that. You might only see that he cares for you as a teammate but you can't see what the rest of us can. He likes you whether he knows it or not. He's just too proud and stupid to admit it."

"Look, this isn't the kind of conversation I want to be having with you right now."

"Why not? That's the reason why we're both here, isn't it?"

Kiba was getting on Tenten's nerves. She really didn't want to be talking about this. Especially to some person she only slightly knew.

"Just leave it be," she told him curtly, but with underlying warning.

"No," he replied sternly, analysing her reaction. "I want to know why you don't want to talk about it."

"Because it's completely pointless?"

"If it's pointless, then why are you sitting here going through with Ino's plan?" Kiba pressed on.

"What's it to you?" Tenten retorted with more venom in her tone than she intended.

Kiba simply shrugged and stretched an arm down to stroke Akamaru's fur who seemed very content dozing on the floor.

"Well I'm a part of this plan too, so I think I have a right to know what's going on."

"No you don't. It's none of your business," she told him crossing her arms as if to keep Kiba from invading her privacy.

"Jeez, you're getting so worked up about it too." Kiba smirked almost playfully. "It's just making me even more curious."

"Just leave it alone, Kiba," Tenten voiced, betraying a hint of anger and irritation.

"I will if you tell me what it is that upsets you so much when I speak of Neji," he replied calmly.

Tenten gritted her teeth and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Don't think for one second that I won't whip your ass," Tenten warned the dog lover who laughed pleasantly, irking the weapons mistress even more.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," he grinned at her. "That's still not going to stop me from finding out however."

"You're really asking for it, Kiba. _Stay. Out. Of. It._ "

"Fine," Kiba sighed, holding his hands up as if in defeat. "Maybe I should just tell the Hyuga the plan that you and Ino cooked up then."

The boy smiled cruelly and Tenten's eyes flashed murderously.

"You wouldn't," she hissed, low and dangerous.

"Oh, but I would," Kiba said playfully, clearly enjoying toying with the weapons mistress.

Tenten wanted to wipe that smug smile right off the dog lovers face. But her hands were tied. She couldn't risk Neji finding out what she was up to. He would think she was pathetic and disgraceful and in all probability, hate her.

"I just can't, ok," Tenten sighed, deflating like balloon.

Kiba had won. All the hot air had been let out of her.

"Can't what?"

Tenten buried her head in her hands and bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I-I can't _hope_. I just can't do it," she mumbled miserably through her fingers. "I want to believe what you say, I really do, but it's not worth getting my hopes up. It's just going to hurt that much more when I discover that none of it is true. Maybe he does care about me but maybe he only cares about me as a comrade and a teammate and nothing else. And that's the whole point – I can't afford to lose that friendship with him. If I hope for more then it'll just crush me more when reality hits and how will I ever face him then? The pain that comes with the knowledge that he will never see me as anything more than a teammate is just unbearable. If I don't hope, then when the time comes, it won't hurt as much and then maybe, finally, I may be able to move on."

Kiba stared at Tenten for a good long moment before bursting into a fit of laughter so loud Akamaru jumped awake. Tenten felt her face burn and anger flare in her chest. How _dare_ he laugh at her when she just spilled out one of her darkest fears. What a massive jerk.

"Why on earth are you laughing?" she demanded hotly. "What's so funny?"

"You," Kiba managed through laughs as he held his sides as if to keep him from falling to pieces from hysterics, "are such a hypocrite."

"What did you just say?" she hissed menacingly reaching for a kunai from her holster.

"I said you're such a hypocrite," Kiba repeated, slowly pulling himself together. "You said you don't want to hope but here you sit – with me – doing the very thing you told me you don't want to do."

When the brunette didn't reply, Kiba pressed on.

"Oh, come on, Tenten. You just agreeing to meet up with me means something within itself. It's too late. You _do_ believe what I and everyone else has told you about Neji. You being here proves it. You said you didn't want to risk your friendship with the Hyuga, yet you're doing it right now. If you didn't want to risk that friendship with him, you would've said 'no' to Ino's plan right from the get-go. So either you don't care as much for that friendship than you say you do or there _is_ some shred of hope that you believe that Neji does care for you more than just a teammate."

He paused for a moment trying to gauge the kunoichi's expression and he saw her eyes were swimming with tears. He gave her a soft smile and leant in closer.

"Look, all I'm saying is stop trying to make yourself miserable before you even know the outcome," Kiba advised her gently, trying to force her to look at him. "It's ok to hope and I know you're worried about being hurt but that's just a part of life. If the worst does happen, then who cares? You shouldn't let that stop you from having a good time and living your life right now. Deal with it later when it comes down the track. And who knows – you might find that you're a lot stronger than you think you are."

Tenten let out small sob at Kiba's words before taking a deep shuddering breath and turning to face him.

"Ah, you're right, Kiba. I'm being stupid," Tenten smiled weakly, quickly brushing away her tears. "This has been eating me up inside for too long."

"That's a girl," Kiba patted her on her back feeling relieved the girl wasn't crying anymore. For some odd reason he hated seeing Tenten looking so upset. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Tenten pulled a face at the boy but managed a smile.

"Yeah, well I really had no choice. You were going to blackmail me otherwise."

"You know I wouldn't have really told him," Kiba elbowed her playfully. "I'm not that cruel."

"Could've fooled me," Tenten grumbled as Kiba let out a bark like laugh.

"Well I'm glad we got that deep and meaningful conversation out of the way," Kiba yawned before standing up. "While we're here, why don't we order some food?"

Tenten nodded and gave her order to Kiba. In truth, she was grateful to the boy for supporting her just now especially since they didn't know each other very well. It seemed strange but despite his annoying tendency to pry, she really did enjoy his company. In a way, Kiba was everything Neji was not. He was happy, playful, talkative and at times irritating but he spoke truthfully and was compassionate. She had to admit, Ino could have picked a much worse guy for her to go out with.

Once Kiba returned with the food it wasn't at all difficult to strike up conversation again. Their chatter was mostly about training and missions and Tenten was feeling most at ease than she had in a long time.

"Talking about training," Kiba said slyly, pointing his chopsticks at her. "I heard you injured the Hyuga during a sparring match a few days ago."

Tenten almost spat out her ramen.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Hinata," Kiba replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, right."

"So..?" Kiba egged her on.

"So what?"

"Come on, you rarely hear about the Hyuga getting beaten in battle! This is big stuff, give me the details."

Tenten sighed and set down her chopsticks.

"What do you want to know? We were sparring and he got injured. That's it."

"Sure," Kiba replied sarcastically but was interrupted by Akamaru's low bark.

"Jeez, is that the time?" He mumbled to himself before turning towards Tenten. "Sorry Tenten, as fun as this was, Akamaru and myself have some important training to attend to."

"No, that's fine. You two better get going." Tenten told him before digging out money to repay Kiba for the food.

"Keep it," he told her. "This is supposed to be a date, right?

Tenten halted from fumbling around her pockets and blinked in confusion.

"A date?" she repeated lowly, the word felt alien in her mouth.

Kiba chuckled at her naivety.

"Well we are playing the romantic couple, are we not? That was the whole point of the plan."

"I-I guess," Tenten said feeling a little flustered. "But-"

"So," Kiba cut her off, "I shall then be playing the role of a gentleman and a gentleman pays for the meal."

"You can't keep paying for my meals," Tenten noted stubbornly.

"Well perhaps next time you can arrange for our date to be somewhere where money isn't required."

"Next time?' Tenten raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Kiba stood up to leave, stretching his arms behind him with a lazy grin.

"Sure, today was fun," he replied. "I like you Tenten, you're quite fascinating. I'd like to get to know you as a friend. But if you don't want to…"

"No!" Tenten said hurriedly then blushed at her hasty reply. "I mean, I'd like that."

Kiba's grin transformed into a bigger one.

"Just make sure you don't fall for me," he teased lightly and Tenten nudged him in the ribs.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," she retorted but the boy just laughed.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Kiba suggested. "We'll meet at the park. Akamaru will enjoy a good walk."

The white dog barked with approval wagging his tail happily at the idea and Tenten laughed and nodded.

"That's sounds like a good idea."

"Great!" Kiba exclaimed happily turning to leave. "I'll meet you there. Don't stand me up!"

And with that Akamaru licked her on the face, causing Tenten to giggle, and followed his master out of the restaurant, disappearing into the street, leaving Tenten feeling lighter than she had in months.

 _ **A/N – Ooooh, what's going to happen? Keep reading to find out! Keep reviewing guys it's a great help! Chapter Six is underway.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is more Tenten/Kiba but rest assured it's all about Tenten/Neji! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 **-X-**

"It's great to see you out of the hospital," Tenten chirped happily as she walked alongside Neji who had just been released from his ward.

"It's feels good to be out of that infernal place and to train once again," the Hyuga prodigy replied without looking at her as they made their way to the training grounds.

Tenten could sense Neji was itching to train just from the pace at which he was walking – she almost had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

"You just got released from hospital," she reminded him delicately. "I'm sure Sakura told you to take it easy for the next few days."

"Hn."

"Neji, you better do as she says," The weapons mistress warned. "You could reopen your wounds if you push yourself too hard. We both know how you are."

"I don't need you telling me what to do," Neji told her coolly causing Tenten to frown in annoyance.

"Well someone has to! I don't want to see you back in hospital again because you pushed too hard too soon and I'm sure you don't want to go back there either."

"I'll be fine, Tenten," he assured her rolling his eyes. "They dispatched me for a reason – I'm healthy enough to train."

"You're as bad as Lee!" she accused him in frustration. "Can either of you, just _once_ , take a direct order from the medical team and not kill yourselves during training, please? I feel like I have to look after the both of you because neither of you seem to care about your own health and safety!"

"We didn't ask you to look after us."

Tenten just stared at Neji in utter disbelief and in that moment, wished with all her heart that she didn't care for the cold, heartless man at all.

"I know that, Neji. I never said you did. But I do care about you –" the brunette paused for a moment before adding slowly, "– two. And I want the both of you to be healthy and safe is all."

"And for that, we are grateful," Neji murmured.

Tenten grunted and mumbled ever so softly, "You wouldn't think so."

Fortunately the white eyed prodigy didn't pick up on her pointed remark and they walked the rest of the way to the training grounds in silence.

Once they had reached the top of the hill and into the open field, Tenten turned to Neji and said, "Now take it easy. I don't want to return and find you in a bloodied heap, ok?"

"You're not training today?" Neji asked quizzically, slightly confused.

Tenten hesitated in her tracks before replying slowly, "Er, no. I'll be back later this afternoon though."

Neji's brows furrowed in suspicion. It was unlike Tenten to skip training.

"Where are you going?" he interrogated her, taking an intimidating step towards her.

"Nowhere really," the brunette replied uneasily stepping backwards. "I've just got something to do is all."

"Such as?"

Tenten opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She shut her mouth before she could make more of a fool out of herself and bit her lip tentatively. Should she tell Neji that she was meeting up with Kiba? Wasn't that part of the plan, to make the Hyuga jealous? Tenten didn't know how to say it without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Tenten, what are you hiding from me?" Neji asked almost menacingly.

Tenten steeled her nerves, balled her hands into fists and stared the Byakugan user squarely in the eye.

"Fine," she said determinedly. "I'm meeting up with Kiba for the morning."

 _Now_ Neji looked confused.

"Inuzuka?" Neji inquired.

He had never known Tenten to show any attention to the dog lover before. Something was definitely up.

"Why are you meeting with him?"

"We're –" Tenten began before stopping short of the words ' _going on a date'_.

How could she tell Neji she was going on a date without sounding like a complete fool? Fake or not.

"Yes?" Neji stared at her, waiting for her to complete her unfinished sentence.

"We're…training together," Tenten concluded somewhat lamely unable to look Neji in the eye.

And Neji, being the calm and collected prodigy he was, managed to masterfully hide his shock. He felt a small twinge of something in his chest but couldn't place the emotion.

"I see then," he muttered finally. "You better not keep him waiting then."

Tenten gazed up trying to hide her disappointment at Neji's reaction or lack thereof. What had she been expecting? For Neji to blow up at her for training with someone else? Or, for him to be upset because she wasn't going to train with him this morning. She certainly wasn't expecting the Hyuga to be so accepting.

"Well, be careful," Tenten told him softly. "I'll see you later, Neji."

And with that disappeared down the hill back to the village.

Tenten followed a winding path which led to a small park on the outskirts of the village and sure enough, Kiba was waiting on the park bench with Akamaru who seemed very happy entertaining some of the children.

"Kiba!" she called waving at him with a smile.

The dog lover stood up instantaneously and greeted the girl with a delighted grin.

"What took you so long?" he accused jokingly as Akamaru ran up to the brunette and started licking her face.

Tenten laughed before wiping the dog slobber off with her sleeve, answering, "I had to get past Neji's interrogation."

"Oh, what did you tell him?" Kiba asked in anticipation before whistling for the oversized dog to heel.

"I just told him we were training together," Tenten shrugged scratching Akamaru behind the ear. "What was I supposed to tell him? If I told him it was a date he definitely would've known something was up."

Kiba laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ok, so what was his reaction to that? He's not gonna come after me, is he?"

"You're in the safe zone," Tenten reassured him with a sad sigh. "In all honesty, he seemed kind of accepting of the fact."

"Really?" the beast master asked, genuinely surprised. "He didn't get angry or jealous or anything?"

"Nope. He even told me not to keep you waiting."

"This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought," Kiba murmured crossing his arms, contemplating. "The Hyuga is better than I expected."

"Better how?"

"Concealing his emotions," Kiba explained. "I mean I know the Hyuga is as stoic as a brick wall but I never imagined he'd be this good."

"Or," Tenten began to offer suggestively. "Maybe it's because he really doesn't feel any –"

Kiba put his finger on her lips to cut her off.

"Enough of that," he told her sternly. "We won't know until we try. It's time to step up the game I reckon."

"How?"

"I have no idea," the boy turned to her with a happy smile. "But I'm sure Ino will have a few ideas."

"Great." Tenten rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Can we go for a walk? My legs hurt from just standing still."

"Sure thing," Kiba agreed. "There's a good path through the forest. Akamaru and I often go for a walk through there."

"Sounds good enough for me."

And the couple headed into the thick trees following the concrete path winding through the forest. The morning sun streaked through the canopy, reflecting off the dew ridden leaves shimmering like crystals. Akamaru bounded forward, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth in excitement as he noticed a couple of kids further up the path.

"Doggie!" a little girl around the age of seven screamed in delight and ran up, unafraid, to the white dog who nudged her playfully and spun around in circles.

"Akamaru!" Kiba whistled. "Here boy!"

The little girl ran right up to Kiba, eyes shining with excitement.

"Is he you're dog?" she asked Kiba, scratching Akamaru's fur. "He's so cute!"

"Sure is," Kiba smiled, bending down so he was eye level with the girl. "What's your name?"

"Suki!" the girl exclaimed proudly.

"Say what, Suki, did you want to give him a ride?"

Suki squealed with absolute joy and Kiba picked her up and placed her gently onto Akamaru's back. Tenten watched contentedly as Akamaru carefully trotted around the forest path with the girl laughing on his back. After a few minutes or so she slid off the oversized dogs' back, thanked Kiba gratefully and whisked away.

"That was really nice of you," Tenten noted as the couple continued walking down the path.

"It happens."

"I have a question." The brunette suddenly stated, blurting it out before it could slip her mind.

"Shoot."

"Why are you helping me with my situation with Neji? I mean, a normal person would've said no to this whole ordeal."

Kiba sighed exasperatedly and closed his eyes.

"You want the truth?"

"Of course."

"Well this is going to be embarrassing," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's kind of a long story."

"I've got all morning," Tenten said cheerfully. "Besides I told you something embarrassing yesterday, so you owe me."

"Alright," Kiba chuckled before taking a deep breath. "Long story short, believe it or not, I used to be in love with Hinata."

Tenten blinked in surprise letting the fact sink in.

"Wait, Hinata? As in Hinata _Hyuga_?"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"How many Hinata's do you know, Tenten?"

"Sorry it just sounds…"

"Weird?" Kiba finished her sentence for her. "Yeah, well it was a while ago, back when we were Genin. Anyway, you know how she's always been crazy for Naruto. Every time he would even just look at her she would almost faint with admiration and I knew I could never compete with that. So in the end I gave her up and helped her pursue Naruto instead and you know what? It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. To be honest, I was actually really happy to see her happy and to give her as much advice as I could. I guess the point is that I like helping other people find their own happiness and that's why I'm helping you. Plus Ino threatened to destroy me if I didn't help and I just can't wait to see the Hyuga's face once he realises that you mean much more to him than he thinks you do."

"Wow," Tenten said in utter amazement. "I didn't know you were such a big softie on the inside. I guess your some kind of love doctor."

"Guess I am," the boy cocked his head to one side. "Just add it to my profile – Kiba Inuzuka: Beast Master and Lover Doctor at your service."

"That just sounds ridiculous."

"Suppose it does. I'll keep working on it."

"Does Hinata know?" Tenten asked softly.

"She didn't then but she does now," Kiba replied, picking up on the intent of the question. "Either way, she's more of a good friend now which is nice. It did make things awkward between us and Shino for a while but we managed to work it out."

"It's great you've got such a strong bond with your team," Tenten told him with a smile.

"It is, I'm glad we're a team," Kiba agreed before pursing his lips as if just remembering something. "Tell me, what's it like having Neji on your team? I'm curious."

Tenten fell into a surprised silence at Kiba's sudden question before answering, "It's great at times."

"How so?"

"Well he helps keep me sane when Lee and Guy Sensei go off on their ludicrous antics," Tenten said thoughtfully. "He's a pretty good mentor too. I wouldn't be half as good of a fighter if not for him. On missions he stays cool and calm in any situation meaning he can come up with a logical, viable solution to any problem. I know people consider Shikamaru as a top strategist but Neji has amazing analytical abilities too thanks to his Byakugan. He's such a capable fighter, having such strong defensive _and_ offensive skills. He and Lee are both extremely determined, motivated and committed which gives our team a great work ethic and forces me to keep up to par with them. He's just such an asset to the team, I couldn't imagine having a Team Guy without him."

Once she was finished she turned to find Kiba staring at her with a large smirk plastered onto his face to which Tenten replied by elbowing the boy, none to gently, in the ribs.

"Get that stupid look off your face," Tenten demanded petulantly.

"I didn't even say anything," Kiba complained rubbing the spot where the brunette had just elbowed him. "Calm down."

"Your face says it all," Tenten accused him.

"I'm sorry," the boy said not sounding at all sorry. "But apart from what you just told me, I don't see what's so great about the Hyuga. Strip away his bloodline, he's nothing but an ice-cube."

"A motivated ice-cube," Tenten corrected him. "Plus a lot of the girls in the village think he's good looking too. So I guess that makes him an attractive, motivated ice-cube."

Kiba scoffed in disdain.

"Seriously, you girls are weird. Why would you guys pine over someone who talks less than a brick wall?"

"Some girls like the strong-silent type," Tenten shrugged apathetically.

"You included," Kiba pointed out.

"I guess."

A silence fell between them and they walked through the rest of the forest path without a word. Once they had come full circle, Tenten plopped herself on the park bench breathing in the sweet, fresh air whilst watching Akamaru roll around in the soft grass.

"That was a good walk," Tenten spoke finally, stretching her arms as Kiba took a seat beside her. "I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad," Kiba said serenely. "It's good to just kick back and relax once in a while and forget about stresses of training."

Tenten merely nodded, gazing up at the wispy clouds that shrouded an otherwise perfect blue sky.

"We should probably report to Ino what's been going on," the dog lover suggested after a moments silence. "I don't really want my brain to turn to mush because we haven't given her any details. Plus she can help us ramp things up a bit more."

"It sounds like we're accomplishing some sort of mission," Tenten smiled knowingly. "But that's probably a good idea to check in with her."

"I'll talk to her," Kiba offered standing up. "I've got to return to training now and I'm sure you have better things to do anyway."

Tenten punched the boy lightly in the arm.

"Don't be like that. I enjoy your company, you're a good friend."

"I know, I was just teasing you," Kiba laughed pleasantly. "Anyway, I'll try and find you once I've spoken to Ino."

"Sounds like a plan."

Kiba winked mischievously before answering, "Phase two is about to begin."

It was just after 2 pm as Tenten slowly made her way back to the training grounds. After her meeting with Kiba, she decided to head into the village for some lunch and now, full of food, she didn't feel like training at all. However, she did promise Neji that she would return in the afternoon. So keeping to her promise, she trudged her way up the hill to training grounds 41 where she found Neji meditating under the great oak tree.

She halted just on the edge of the field, gazing tenderly at the boy. He looked so comfortable and peaceful that Tenten didn't want to disturb him. His body was relaxed and his face, flawless as ever, seemed much softer than she had ever remembered it to be. The hard lines of his features had melted into his calm and serene expression, his long lashes brushed against his pale skin and his flyaways caught the afternoon light, shimmering like tiny golden threads.

After a minute of contemplating whether or not she should approach the boy, Tenten found herself crossing the field as if being pulled by an invisible magnet, drawing her to him. Before she had even reached him, Neji's eye fluttered open, startling her.

"Tenten," he murmured as the brunette smiled towards him.

"Hi, Neji. Sorry for disturbing you," she apologised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rather coolly standing up and dusting himself off. "I thought you were training with Inuzuka."

Tenten blinked in confusion.

"I was. But I said I'd come back in the afternoon, remember?"

"You shouldn't have bothered," Neji brushed past her. "I'm going home."

"Oh," was all Tenten could manage, shifting her weight foot to foot awkwardly. "But, I thought –"

"You're the one who told me to not push myself," Neji cut her off solemnly. "I have finished my training for today."

Before Tenten could get in another word, the Hyuga disappeared down the hill in one swift movement leaving Tenten feeling utterly foolish and alone.

 _ **A/N – Hope you guys enjoyed chapter six. I've been getting reviews to not make this a love triangle and I assure you it won't be! Thanks for reading and keep up the reviews for more ideas and critics it really helps!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

It was past dusk and the night sky was an inky blue canvas, dotted with white shimmering stars, and Neji Hyuga laid wide awake in his bed. His head rested against a soft pillow and his hands were folded carefully on his stomach as he replayed the events of the day in his mind.

It just didn't make sense. Tenten and Inuzuka? _Training_ together? The fact was just bewildering. If it was Lee or Sakura, he would understand but Neji couldn't recall a single time where the unlikely pair had ever talked to one another on their own and now suddenly they were training partners? Neji didn't like it one bit. Tenten was _his_ sparring partner and had been over the past five years and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

The Hyuga hadn't intended to speak so rudely to the weapons mistress earlier but he was angry. At her – at the stupid _mutt_. He couldn't remember a day where he and Tenten hadn't trained together – rain, snow or burning heat they would persevere through it all. Just the two of them and now it just didn't feel right, training on his own. After everything they had been through, she would dare choose the filthy dog lover over her _own teammate_? It was absolutely preposterous!

Neji suddenly stood up and began pacing rather agitatedly around his room. What was the reason behind all this? Didn't Inuzuka have his own teammates to train with? Maybe…maybe he had outgrown them and wanted to challenge his abilities even further? No, that wasn't it. Hinata and Shino were both capable fighters. And even if that was the case, he didn't understand why the mutt would choose Tenten when he could've picked Shikamaru or Sasuke who he was much better acquainted with. So why Tenten, of all people?

Neji came to an abrupt halt as a sudden realisation struck him. It was the only possible explanation, nothing else made sense. He had underestimated the boy.

Kiba was trying to get close to Tenten.

The mutt was trying to steal his training partner just so he could make his romantic advances towards her. At this thought, Neji felt his fists ball in anger and his chest constrict with an emotion whose name he could not place before simply dismissing it as irritation. It was only natural he felt this way. Neji didn't like change. He and Tenten had been close for years and now Kiba thought he could just come along and take his sparring partner away? Who did this guy think he was?

Neji took a deep breath and closed his eyes before a slight smile appeared on his lips. There was no point in worrying. Neji knew Tenten. She was a strong willed kunoichi and there was no way she would ever accept the advances from a filthy dog lover such as Kiba. She would catch on to what Inuzuka was up to and reject him and then she'll come back to Neji and everything will be back to normal. The Byakugan user would never admit it, but the thought of the weapons mistress rejecting Kiba's advances gave Neji great satisfaction.

However, even though Neji tried very hard to dismiss the chance as utterly impossible, there was always the smallest possibility that Tenten may accept Kiba's romantic gestures and where would that leave the Hyuga prodigy then? Alone and without a training partner.

An image crept into Neji's mind of Kiba and Tenten happily together and the unnamed emotion began to spread through his entire body. _Protectiveness_ , Neji's mind concluded. That must be it. He had spent most of his life shielding Tenten as his teammate through challenges and missions, that it was only natural to feel slightly protective of her around other people. However, as the image kept lingering in his mind he felt a strong urge to smash Kiba's face in with his own fist.

Neji shook his head to clear his mind. He was getting upset over nothing. Something so minute it was bound to never happen.

 _There's nothing to worry about_ , Neji assured himself as climbed into bed, slipping the covers over his body. Everything would sort itself out eventually.

"GOOD MORNING MY FELLOW, YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES! WHAT A GLOROUS MORNING THIS IS!"

Lee greeted Neji and Tenten a little too enthusiastically as the couple trudged towards the training grounds.

"Lee, do you always have to be so loud?" Tenten stated exasperatedly, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Tenten-chan you lack conviction!" Lee chided her. "Being loud is a symbol of youthfulness!"

"Or insanity," Neji mumbled irritably before gracefully planting himself under the oak tree and closing his eyes in meditation.

"Ignore him, Lee," Tenten told the energetic boy. "He's just in one of his moods."

"Are you feeling unwell, Neji-kun? Are you lacking in the spirit of youth?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly in annoyance as Tenten laughed wholeheartedly.

"I think Neji's spirit of youth is intact," she smiled amusedly.

"I am most deeply ha –" Lee halted mid-sentence, his eyes widening before cracking into a beaming grin. "KIBA-KUN!"

Both Tenten and Neji's head snapped up in complete surprise to see none other than the beast master himself approaching them as Lee waved frantically in greeting.

"But Kiba, where is Akamaru?" Lee questioned peering behind the boy as if to find the oversized dog.

"He's with Hinata and Shino," Kiba replied easily before smiling mischievously at Tenten.

"Hey, Kiba," Tenten greeted him with a warm but confused smile.

"Great to see you as always, Tenten," the boy replied before turning pointedly towards Neji. "Hey there, Hyuga."

"What do you want, Inuzuka?" Neji demanded harshly, glaring daggers at the dog lover.

"Oh, I just came to talk to Tenten is all," Kiba smirked ignoring the Hyuga's expression.

"We're busy training. Leave." Neji ordered almost menacingly.

"Neji," Tenten turned to frown at the white eyed prodigy. "Be polite."

Neji scoffed in disdain before Kiba piped up, "Well it doesn't look like you're training at the moment so do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?"

Tenten rolled her eyes before grabbing Kiba's arm.

"You don't have to ask his permission you know. I'm not some book that needs to be checked out from the library."

And with that she dragged Kiba across the field making sure they were well out of earshot from Neji and Lee.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she asked dropping Kiba's arm.

"This is part of Ino's plan phase two," he smirked before glancing over at Neji who was still glaring at him. "I think it worked."

"He's just not happy you interrupted our training," Tenten told him.

"Oh, come on," Kiba rolled his eyes. "You guys weren't even training when I arrived."

"We were about to."

"Whatever, he's definitely not thrilled to have me here either way. That's a good sign," Kiba nodded as if to himself before returning his attention to Tenten. "So I talked with Ino and she wants me to hang around you and Neji more. In all honesty I think she's trying to get me killed."

"How are you going to do that?" Tenten blinked in confusion.

The boy chuckled pleasantly.

"Well that's what I'm doing now. Oh, and you know Hinata's birthday is in a few days right? Well, she's having a small gathering at the Hyuga Manor and you and Lee are invited. Neji already knows I'm sure."

"Sounds like a good opportunity," the brunette stated before narrowing her eyes. "However, you can't hang around me all the time. Neji will in all probability land you in hospital."

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure that part out," Kiba laughed nervously. "This is a good start anyway."

"It's going to be a long, painful process."

"Hey, it's your fault you fell in love with a conceited, heartless jerk," Kiba shrugged before smirking.

"Oh, shut up," Tenten nudged Kiba playfully with her shoulder. "You're supposed to be helping, so help."

"That's why I'm here," the dog lover responded, gesturing to where he stood. "We should probably head back before the Hyuga decides to Juuken my guts out."

Neji was beyond angry. He was outraged. The stupid Inuzuka had the guts to interrupt his training session with Tenten and then steal her away? Even worse, Neji had been counting on Tenten rebuffing Kiba's advances but in fact it looked like she was doing the complete opposite and _accepting_ them. Neji could feel the unnamed emotion creeping its way into his chest no matter how hard he tried to supress it.

 _Overprotective_. _You're just feeling overprotective_ , he told himself, his gaze fixated on Tenten and Kiba.

"Neji-kun," Lee suddenly whispered. "What do you think Tenten-chan and Kiba-kun are discussing?"

"I don't care," Neji retorted harshly causing Lee to look at the Hyuga prodigy in surprise.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun? You seem most upset."

"I just want the _mutt_ to leave," the Hyuga spat viciously.

"Ah," Lee nodded. "You do not like Kiba-kun very much."

"He's interrupted my training session and he's taken my sparring partner away, I have every reason to dislike him," Neji justified himself.

Lee resisted to smile at the Byakugan user's expression. He could tell Neji was in denial about his feelings for Tenten, masking his jealousy with his irritation towards Kiba's disruptive behaviour.

"Why are you smiling?" Neji demanded coldly as Lee realised his lips had curved upwards slightly.

"I am not smiling!" Lee defended, pursing his lips tightly.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Kiba exclaimed happily as he and Tenten approached the two boys.

"Kiba-kun, what were you talking about?" Lee blurted out intriguingly.

"Nothing, terribly exciting," the beast master winked at Tenten inconspicuously. "However, Hinata is having a small party to celebrate her birthday in two days and she's invited you and Tenten."

"Oh a party, how youthful!" Lee shouted full of exhilaration. "I shall definitely be there!"

"Great," Kiba smiled slyly before turning to Neji. "You're welcome too, Hyuga."

Neji scoffed with incredulity.

"I don't need an invitation to my own home. And now, if you've finished wasting our time, you may leave."

"Don't be so rude, Neji," Tenten scolded him and the white eyed prodigy just huffed in response.

"I think I'm entitled to stay or leave whenever I want to," Kiba stated with a slight smirk.

Neji stood up in a heartbeat before leering over the beast master in an attempt of intimidation.

"If you don't leave on your own free will, I will move you myself."

Kiba seemed rather unfazed by Neji's threat and looming authority, however he held his eyes with an unspoken challenge, filling the silence with tension.

"As entertaining as that would be," Tenten stepped in between the two men. "I would rather not have to be the one to clean up after the aftermath. Kiba, you should probably go before you find yourself running on one leg. I'll talk to you later."

Kiba snorted with laughter but turned his body away indicating he was taking his leave.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Kiba jerked his chin towards Neji before turning towards Tenten. "I'll see you soon."

He kissed her on the hand in a very gentlemanly like fashion, hesitating to gauge Neji's outraged reaction, before speeding off across the field before the Byakugan user could kill him.

"Is this going to take long?"

Tenten stood in her doorway, aching from today's training session. Neji had pushed her to the absolute limit, stopping for no breaks in order to catch up on the precious training time wasted by Kiba. She was in no mood to be having visitors at this late hour.

"Of course," Ino smiled brightly before pushing past the brunette and making herself comfortable on the lounge. "I'm checking up on how things are going. Kiba gave me a quick rundown this yesterday and this afternoon."

Tenten sighed in weariness before shutting the door and making her way to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked Ino with forced politeness.

"No, thanks."

Tenten filled up the kettle with water and a single cup from the cupboard. A nice cup of tea would calm her down slightly.

"So how are things going with Neji?" Ino asked Tenten who was clattering away in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," the brunette replied as poured the boiling water into her cup. "There hasn't been much progress, in my opinion."

"Kiba says otherwise," Ino commented turning herself on the couch so she was looking at Tenten.

"Well maybe he's more observant than I am," Tenten rolled her eyes before plopping herself on the couch next to Ino with a hot mug of tea.

"Well he told me Neji was very unhappy when he showed up today," the blonde stated flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

"Because it was eating into our training time. Plus Neji wasn't very happy that I ditched him in training yesterday either."

"You might see it that way," Ino told her with a sly smile. "But I think the Hyuga is starting to show some signs of jealousy."

"Or maybe, you're just making something out of nothing," Tenten sipped from her mug, the tea spreading warmth through her entire body. "Besides, it's too early to judge whether this plan has had any affect at all. It's only been two days."

"Patience is a virtue," Ino said airily. "Besides today was only the opening act."

"What do you mean?" Tenten frowned.

Ino turned to face the brunette with a serious expression, and Tenten knew she was in for a lecture.

"There are three components to this plan," Ino explained. "Yesterday and today was the beginning of stage one – the opening act where Kiba comes into the picture. Hinata's party will be stage two – the rising action where the illusion of romantic feelings will come into play, pushing Neji past breaking point. And finally stage three – where Neji realises his true feelings for you and confesses his love!"

"You're too scheming for your own good," Tenten shook her head, sipping her tea.

"It's what I do," Ino replied proudly, crossing her legs elegantly. "Besides, my plans never fail. You just wait and see."

"I can't wait."

"So, by the time of Hinata's party, you and Kiba need to be acting more like a couple," the blonde informed the brunette who raised her eyebrows in total surprise.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Just act like a normal would do," Ino suggested. "Hold hands, look into each other's eyes, and be flirty."

"Is that really necessary?" Tenten scrunched her nose with disgust.

"It is essential!" Ino exclaimed with severity. "Remember, you and Kiba need to create the illusion of intimacy in order for Neji to realise his true feelings for you."

"I know," Tenten sighed, swirling the dregs of tea around the bottom of the cup. "But the thought of it seems so uncomfortable, especially since I don't see Kiba that way. It's going to be hard creating a convincing illusion of romantic feelings."

"Well hopefully Kiba's credible acting skills will make up for your poor ones."

"Thanks," Tenten muttered sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Ino comforted her gently. "It will all work out in the end."

And Tenten didn't believe her.

 _ **A/N – Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight is here! Thanks for all the feedback, keep it coming!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

" _What?"_

Tenten stared at Neji in absolute disbelief, her body felt utterly paralysed in shock. Nothing could have prepared her for what Neji had just uttered from his own two lips. Never, in all the years she had known the proud Hyuga, had she never expected him to say those _three words_. There was no way Neji would ever say that. It was just too uncharacteristic of him. Tenten shook her head as if under some misconception, she was positive she had misinterpreted him.

"Sorry, but what did you just _say_?" Tenten was so stunned, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Neji gritted his teeth in irritation and forced himself to look anywhere but at the kunoichi who frozen in place, gaping at him incredulously.

"I'm not going to repeat it," he told her stubbornly, folding his arms.

"Neji, I really think I misheard you," the brunette said earnestly.

"I said," Neji began slowly, trying to hide his annoyance. "No training today."

There, he said it again! So Tenten _had_ heard him correctly. No training?! This was totally unheard of. Every day for the past 5 years Neji had always trained (unless otherwise injured). Even during the freezing cold months of winter, or the blazing burning summer, rain, wind or hail, the Hyuga would be up every morning training until the late hours of the evening.

"Neji, this is totally unheard of," Tenten managed to say.

The white eyed prodigy rolled his eyes. Leave it to Tenten to tease him over such a small matter.

"Is it that shocking that I insist we don't train today?" he asked her with an expectant expression.

"Yes, it actually is! You've never taken a break from training, _ever_."

"I need to buy Hinata-sama a birthday present. Will you help me?"

That shut Tenten up. Neji smirked ever so slightly at her embarrassed reaction as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

"Y-You want me to help you?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Tenten, I don't think your hearing is that impaired," Neji stated almost humorously. "I'm not repeating myself again."

"You want to buy Hinata a present?" Tenten wondered. "That's why we're not training?"

"I don't know what to get her," Neji admitted. "I thought you might have an idea, since you're close to Hinata-sama."

Tenten forced to keep the blush from arising further on her cheeks as she gazed up at the Hyuga who was waiting rather impatiently.

"Sure, I guess," Tenten replied casually with a smile.

"If you're finished gawking at me, can we head down to the village?" Neji asked before whisking off down the hill leaving Tenten stunned.

She shook her head before jogging to catch up to the Hyuga.

"So," she smiled brightly. "Do you have in mind what you're going to get Hinata?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to help me if I did," Neji replied obviously staring up ahead. "I'm not good shopping for girls."

"You've bought me beautiful gifts before," Tenten pointed out.

"Yes, but you don't want the things normal girls want," the white eyed prodigy replied. "You're easy to shop for. Normal girls want trivial things such as perfumes or chocolates of jewellery but you prefer weapons. Which is much more practical and a better use of money in my opinion."

Tenten inwardly smiled, thanking the stars she wasn't a normal girl.

"Neji, you just pointed out all the things Hinata would want," Tenten told him. "Why do you need me here for?"

"Do you not want to do this?" he asked genuinely. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No!" Tenten hurried to say. "I don't mind."

Neji stared at the girl for a moment before turning his attention to the scenery in front of him. In all actuality, buying Hinata a gift wasn't the real reason why he called off training. He mainly wanted to steer away from Kiba if he tried to show up at the training grounds again. Plus, even though he'd never admit it, he enjoyed Tenten's company and it would be a good chance to talk to her about the mutt.

"This way," Neji directed Tenten down a left side path.

"But Neji, the centre village is this way." Tenten said confusedly pointing towards the right hand path.

The Hyuga shook his head before saying, "We're going to the south side."

"Oh," was all Tenten could managed before following him down the street.

The south side was where the more luxurious shops were. Tenten had never been down there before, and now that she was, she beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. The shops were coming into view and she could see many people bustling around in the streets dressed in fine silks, satins and other precious fabrics. Tenten looked down at her own tattered and patched clothes, feeling uneasy before gazing up at Neji dressed in his spotless, traditional Hyuga robes.

She sighed inaudibly feeling so out of place in such a rich part of the village, even more so when many surrounding passer-by's stopped to stare at her.

"Ignore them," Neji told her gently, sensing her discomfort.

His eyes flashed murderously at anyone who dared gaze upon his teammate.

"Where shall we go first?" Tenten asked in a small voice, obviously trying to avoid too much attention to herself.

"There's a jewellery shop nearby," Neji offered and Tenten nodded at the Hyuga to lead the way.

Once they reached the shop, they opened the door that ' _dinged'_ as they walked through. They were greeted by a rush of cool air and Tenten gazed in wonder at the store. It was small and simple but held such luxury with necklaces embedded with sparkling diamonds and other precious stones on display, silk furnishings and expensive mahogany furniture.

"Wow," Tenten gasped as she took in the magnificent sight. "It's so beautiful here."

Before Neji could answer, a shop assistant rushed over to greet the couple. She was tall and extremely pretty, with the kind of figure even Ino would've envied. Her long blonde hair was parted down the side and her warm brown eyes stared at Neji, unbashful.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" she smiled invitingly at the white eyed prodigy and Tenten rolled her eyes in disdain.

"We're after a gift for a female," Neji stated simply.

"Mother? Sister? Girlfriend?" the shop assistant inquired.

"Cousin."

"Ah," the girl turned to look at Tenten, noticing the chaste distance between her and the Hyuga prodigy, putting two and two together knowing that they definitely weren't a couple. "If you will follow me."

She led them over to a large to a large stall filled with bracelets, pendants, rings and other trinkets covered in a glass casing.

"This is the most popular stock that we have at the moment," the shop assistant explained to Neji who seemed either unaware or uncaring of her advances. "Did you need help picking something out?"

"No, we're fine, thank you," Neji murmured.

"Call me if you need any assistance at all," the girl batted her dark lashes before twirling away.

"What do you think Hinata-sama would like?" Neji asked Tenten after the girl had gone.

'I'm not sure," the weapons mistress replied scanning the items intensely.

She managed to catch the pricing and her eyes widened in shock.

"How can you afford to buy any of these?!" she gasped turning to Neji who simply shrugged.

"Money is not an issue," he told her. "Choose something."

"But I don't know what Hinata would want."

"Then choose whatever you like and I'm sure Hinata-sama will like it just the same."

Tenten merely nodded before staring at the objects within the glass, her mind fixed on something blue. She slowly walked alongside the stall and Neji followed her patiently as she probed around trying to find the right gift. Her eyes settled on a shimmering sapphire necklace that Tenten immediately thought would go lovely with Hinata's midnight blue hair and pale complexion.

"That one," Tenten pointed at the pendant and moved out of the way for Neji to see.

He nodded silently in agreement before calling the flirtatious shop assistant over.

"Did you find something you like?" she asked with a sunny smile, which Tenten could hear the underlying meaning.

"Yes, we would like this one," Neji pointed at the sapphire and the girl nodded, unlocking the glass case with a key and removing the necklace from where it was being displayed.

She beckoned them over to the counter, placing the pendant in a long black, velvet box with a white satin interior. Neji paid for it (which was worth more than Tenten earned a month) and thanked the girl before heading out the shop. Tenten followed the Byakugan user but her attention was diverted by a small glass enclosure on the way out of the store.

She peered inside the casing and her breathe was taken away. Nestled within the folds of the silk material, lay a small ring. It was elegantly beautiful, made of intricately webbed silver, like lace, with tiny glittering diamonds and aquamarines encrusted all around the fragile band. It was a rather simple design for a girl like her but luxurious enough to catch attention.

"What is it?"

Tenten jumped in surprise as she heard Neji's voice come from behind her as he attempted to see at what she was looking at. She smiled and moved aside so he could have a better view.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she breathed, gazing tenderly at the ring. "It costs a fortune but it's absolutely beautiful, don't you think Neji?"

The Hyuga nodded, staring at the piece of jewellery intently for a good long moment before saying, "Are you ready to go?"

Tenten nodded, gazing longingly at the ring one last time before leaving the shop after the Hyuga.

"That didn't take as long as I thought," Neji commented once they were out of the store.

"I'm not a fussy shopper," Tenten told him. "I see what I need and I get it."

"Is there anywhere you want to go? It's a bit early to get lunch."

"Is there a weapons shop around here?" the brunette asked hopefully and smiled happily when the Hyuga nodded.

It was a good distance walk away but it turned out to be a small, quaint shop with very reasonable pricing much to Tenten's delight. She joyfully bought a couple of extra kunai and shuriken and a long, steel katana, summoning them away to be used next sparring session.

"Thanks, Neji," she grinned once they had left the shop. "I needed those few extra weapons. I lost some on a mission awhile back."

"You mean that mission where Lee tried to take on the enemy all by himself?"

"Yes," Tenten laughed at the memory. "We had to jump in and retreat before he could get himself killed."

"I'll never understand Lee," Neji shook his head. "He's more complicated than the mystery of the universe."

"That's what makes him Lee," Tenten said fondly. "I wouldn't take him any other way."

"I would," Neji grumbled and the weapons mistress slapped him softly.

"Be nice."

"Don't you ever get tired by his and Guy's ridiculous antics?"

"Sure," Tenten shrugged. "But that's just how they are."

"Unfortunately," Neji said and Tenten couldn't help but giggle at his rather crude humour.

In that moment the brunette's stomach growled which didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuga.

"You're hungry," he stated obviously though Tenten shook her head in embarrassment.

"It's fine," she told him dismissively.

"We'll go have something to eat," Neji said before scanning the shops around him. "There's a restaurant nearby. I have been there a few times with Hiashi and Hinata-sama."

Tenten's face morphed into horror and further embarrassment before saying, "Neji, I can't afford to eat here! And it's fine, I'm not even that hungry."

Neji didn't reply. Instead he grabbed her by the wrist, which sent Tenten's heart spiralling, leading her up the street to a rather prestigious restaurant.

"Neji –" Tenten began but stopped short after the prodigy opened the doors to the restaurant.

Tenten was greeted by a flood of golden light and the most extravagant space she had ever seen. The room was extremely large with a white polished, marble floor and dozens of tables covered with red satin placed throughout the room. There were also hints of what looked like real gold on the trimmings of the tablecloths, the writing on the menus and engraved into the polished, wood furniture that decorated the space.

"How may I help you today?" a young waiter walked over to greet the couple.

"Table for two," Neji replied and the waiter gestured for them to follow him.

He placed them in the centre of the room, pulling out the chairs for Neji and Tenten to sit in, before setting down two menus on the table and dashing off into the kitchen.

"Neji, this place is really beautiful," Tenten murmured in a low voice. "But I don't have the money to eat here."

"Order whatever you want," Neji told her opening his own menu. "I'll pay for it."

"No, you can't!" the kunoichi's eyes widened in shock. "Please don't waste your money on me."

"Consider it as a thank you gift for helping me pick out a present for Hinata-sama."

"You really don't have to," Tenten blushed slightly averting her eyes from his. "I was happy to help out."

"I want to," Neji said politely. "You have helped me and I am saying thank you. I won't argue it further."

Tenten pursed her lips knowing that she'd never win an argument against Neji and silently opened her menu, her features slowly rearranged themselves into confusion.

"Have you seen something you would like?" Neji asked suddenly, misinterpreting Tenten's expression for curiousness.

"No," Tenten replied slowly, staring intently at the menu before awkwardly laughing. "It's just, I don't even know what half of these foods even are. I'm not sure what to choose."

Neji felt surprise flicker across his face before regaining his cool composure. Of course, Tenten wasn't used to living this kind of life style full of luxury and elegance. He hadn't realised how uncomfortable and out of place she must have been feeling, sitting here in such an expensive restaurant until now.

"I'm sorry," he apologised closing his menu ad setting it down on the table. "I wasn't thinking when I brought you here. We can go someplace else if you would like."

Tenten's mouth almost fell open in utter shock. This felt like a totally different Neji – ditching training, bringing her to this place, offering to pay for her meal and now apologising to her for no fault of his own whatsoever. It made her want to smile and smile some more and she could feel her stomach churning with hope.

"No, it's fine, Neji," Tenten replied quickly with a grateful smile, not wanting to be rude and blow this chance of them being alone together. "I'm more than happy to eat here. Perhaps you could show me something that I might like."

Neji leaned across the table and Tenten became very aware of their proximity. His face was inches away from hers, angled downwards as he attempted to read her menu. Up close, she could really appreciate the true flawlessness of his perfect face.

"I think you would like this," he spoke softly, pointing at the menu.

He turned his head upwards and joined his gaze with hers.

"I could be wrong."

Tenten could feel his cool breath brush against her face and it took all her willpower not to blush bright crimson.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she managed to say without stuttering as Neji continued to stare at her. "I'm not too picky about what I eat."

To Tenten's disappointment but also relief, Neji sat back down in his chair before signalling for the waiter to come over and take their order. While Neji explained to the waiter what he wanted, Tenten smiled, releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He really didn't know the effect he had on her. He could make her feel dizzy just by looking at her. Tenten shook her head. She was beginning to sound like Hinata around Naruto.

At that moment, Kiba's face popped into her mind as she remembered the dog master once falling for the Hyuga heiress. And now instead he was helping her pursue Naruto. Tenten was grateful to have gotten to know Kiba over the short span of time they had spent together so far. He was extremely thoughtful and much more considerate and kind than Tenten had ever given him credit for. He was even caring enough to help her with Neji which no one else in their right mind would ever do. She felt very lucky to have him as a friend.

"Why are you smiling?" Neji inquired, breaking into her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about Kiba," she said absentmindedly, causing Neji to frown. "Did you know he used to like Hinata?"

"Why does he keep talking to you?" Neji asked suddenly.

"Cause we're friends?"

"After all these years you have had nothing to do with each other, why now?" the Hyuga pressed on, his white eyes drilling into hers.

"People can become good friends over a long span of time," Tenten replied with a small shrug. "It's not that uncommon."

"I don't like him," Neji scowled avoiding her gaze.

"Why not?" Tenten asked, hope fluttering once again through her body.

"He reminds me of a combination of Naruto and Lee. I don't really like having more insanity around here than we already have."

Hope came crashing down once again. Of course, Neji wouldn't be jealous. How could she be so stupid to hope for that?

"Well, he's not so bad," Tenten defended the beast master. "He's very kind and he's a lot more toned down in energy department than Naruto and Lee."

Neji 'tskd' disbelievingly before the waiter soon returned with a silver platter full of food and crystal jugs of water, placing them carefully on the table before wordlessly and gracefully whisking away once again.

"Wow, this looks amazing," Tenten gasped in awe as she stared admiringly at the heaping of delicately placed food on her place.

She picked up her cutlery and Neji watched her closely, hoping that she liked what he ordered for her, as she took a small bite, chewing very slowly before swallowing.

Much to Neji's relief Tenten smiled saying, "These cooks really know what they're doing."

The couple ate in silence enjoying their meal with gusto. Once they had finished, the waiter reappeared in an instant, as if he'd been watching, cleaned up their plates and handed the bill to Neji. Tenten craned her neck to try and glimpse the ridiculous price of money the Hyuga had to pay, but Neji briskly folded a few bills into a black pouch and handed it back to the waiter.

"Keep the change," Neji told him before pulling out his chair and standing up. "Are you ready to leave?"

Tenten merely nodded, rising from her own seat and following the white eyed prodigy out of the restaurant, politely thanking the staff members on her way out.

"Whew! I'm so full," Tenten commented patting her stomach contentedly. "Thank you so much Neji. That was the best meal I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad," Neji told her sincerely. "Maybe I'll take you back sometime."

"You'll do no such thing," she said stubbornly.

Inwardly, she was on top of the world, feeling the most elated she had ever felt in years. Today was a most surprising day indeed. Tenten had seen this brand new side of Neji she had never quite seen before. First he ditches training, asks for her help, takes her out to lunch, pays for the meal and offers to take her back sometime. Tenten wondered if this was secretly all just a dream or some sort of practical joke arranged by Naruto. But even if it was, she was in heavenly bliss and by god, she never wanted it to end.

 _ **A/N – Sorry this one took a little longer to update as you can tell it's longer than my other chapters. I hoped you liked it please review your critics and complements!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**And the story continues…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

It was the evening of Hinata's party as Tenten made her way to the Hyuga Manor. After her gruelling sparring session with Neji, the brunette bolted home to freshen up before the party. She was pressed for time as it was so she had laid out her clothes on her bed that morning so she wouldn't be scrambling around trying to choose what she would wear that afternoon. However, the warmth and comfort of the shower could not be rushed as the water and heat gently flowed over her aching body, soothing the tight knots in her muscles and purifying her skin. After the shower Tenten tied her hair up into her two signature buns and dabbed a bit of colour on her cheekbones to highlight her features before changing into a simple ensemble, consisting of a blue, lace top and black culottes.

Tenten could see the sun just dipping below the mountain line and sped up her pace, careful not to drop the present she was holding in her hands. After a few minutes of jogging she could finally see the Hyuga Manor coming into view. She had only been there a few times but she never got used to the grand scale of the place. It was such a simple and traditional yet elegant home filled with the most beautiful gardens Tenten had ever seen. She could only imagine living in such luxury – having a hot meal waiting for you when you got home, a hot bath drawn after a long mission, having your bed freshly made every morning.

Tenten was surprised to see no one guarding the main entrance to the manor and knocked loudly on the door. Not a moment later, Hinata opened the door looking rather flustered but delighted as she smiled at the weapons mistress.

"Happy birthday!" Tenten chimed pulling the Hyuga heiress into a big hug.

"Tenten, I-I'm so g-glad you could make i-it," Hinata murmured into her shoulder before pulling away.

She looked gorgeous wearing a short, navy dress that shimmered whenever she moved and her long hair was gently curled framing her pale face. Tenten handed her the silver wrapped gift which Hinata took gratefully before leading her into the manor. After a few turns down a couple of corridors they stopped in front of a double doored room and Tenten could hear voices and music on the emitting from other side.

"E-Everyone else is a-already here," Hinata told her before opening the doors and revealing the interior.

Tenten gasped with sheer amazement at what she saw. First, she noticed just how enormous the room was – larger than her entire apartment. Long tables lined the outskirts of the walls cloaked in blue tablecloths, piled high with expensive food and drink. The walls were decorated with blue and silver balloons, streamers and twinkling golden lights that streaked across the ceiling. The large open space in the centre was obviously the dancefloor however large curved lounges occupied every corner of the room for those who were too tired or couldn't be bothered to dance.

Tenten immediately spotted the rest of the Konoha 11 socialising at one of the food tables.

"Tenten!" Kiba spotted her over the heads of the rest of the group and ran over to greet her. "Hey you're late, as per usual."

"Give me a break!" Tenten slapped him with a laugh. "Neji wouldn't let me leave early from training."

"That guy is a training machine, I tell you," Kiba shook his head in disbelief.

"Great, you made it!" a beaming Ino came bounding over to the couple with a glass of wine in her hand, cheeks flushed.

"How much have you already had to drink, Ino?" Tenten asked noticing the girl's elation.

"Only a couple," the blonde waved her off dismissively. "Anyway, I came to tell you that Kiba will be in charge tonight. His commendable acting skills will make up for your dismal ones."

Tenten rolled her eyes at the insult before taking the wine glass off of the girl.

"Ok, I think you've had enough to drink. Especially after that comment."

Ino made a successful grab for the wine glass, spilling some of its contents on the floor and she snatched it from Tenten's hands.

"Don't be a spoil sport," Ino pouted before taking a long sip. "You don't have to be drunk to know the fact that you can't act Tennie."

"True," Kiba agreed before flinching away from Tenten as if he expected her to hit him.

"Kiba, I thought you're supposed to playing the role of supportive partner," Tenten accused him with an apprehensive expression.

"Correction," he replied. "Romantic partner."

"Yes, yes, yes…we don't need to get caught up in the minutia of it all," Ino waved at them impatiently. "Time is of the essence. Now go and do your thing."

Ino bustled away into the larger group of people who were now all staring at Kiba and Tenten with curious expressions.

"You ready?" Kiba asked in a low voice to which Tenten merely nodded.

The boy then laced his fingers through Tenten's, plastering a lazy smile on his face, before leading her towards their group of friends. Tenten's mood lifted as she saw Sakura clutching onto the arm of the Uchiha prodigy who seemed rather relaxed and content as well as Naruto holding Hinata's hand who looked like she might pass out at any moment with euphoria.

"Tenten, you made it!" Lee exclaimed clapping his hands. "Why are you late? Being on time is a part of youthfulness!"

"Sorry, Neji wouldn't let me out of training early," Tenten told him before glaring pointedly at the Hyuga who was standing silently next to Shikamaru.

She realised that he had changed also into a white button shirt and black pants which highlighted his toned muscles even more. However there was something wrong with his features. He looked rather tense with his jaw rigid and eyes rather cold and Tenten immediately assumed that he didn't really want to be there around a crowd of people. He was sucking it up for Hinata's sake.

"I hope you've been taking it easy," Sakura chided the Byakugan user. "You won't heal properly otherwise."

When the Hyuga didn't reply Tenten spoke for him.

"He's been pretty careful," she assured the pink haired girl. "Neji doesn't really fancy going back to the hospital."

"It's a good thing Tenten's looking out for you!" Naruto nudged Neji in the ribs who shot him a warning glare. "Man, I still can't believe she landed you in hospital. I really wish I could've seen that!"

"Teme," Sasuke shook his head, "If you don't stop talking I'll land you in hospital."

"Why you –"

"Boys, do we really have to have another argument?" Sakura intervened wearily and both boys fell silent.

"This is such a beautiful room," Tenten complimented Hinata, let her eyes roam over the open space.

"Thanks, I designed it," Ino puffed her chest out proudly with a smug expression.

"Don't forget we helped out," Shikamaru interposed with a yawn and Ino rounded on him.

"When you say _we_ I think you mean everyone except for _you_ ," the blonde scowled. "While everyone else was setting up you were napping on the lounge. Don't try and steal credit for something you didn't do."

"You're too troublesome, woman," the Nara prodigy grumbled and everyone laughed.

"Well since everyone is now here," Ino announced dramatically. "I would like to propose a toast to the birthday girl!"

"Happy birthday Hinata!" everyone cried raising their glass in appreciation before drinking deeply.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson and managed to stutter a small 'thank you'.

After a little more chatter people started to disparate from the group – Choji could be seen sitting at one of the food tables, piling high his plate full of delectable food, Ino had dragged a very unwilling Shikamaru onto the dance floor as well as Naruto and Hinata, Shino was sitting on one of the lounges next to the Uchiha prodigy and Neji, and Lee was chatting animatedly to Sakura.

"Let's get you a drink," Kiba murmured into Tenten's ear before leading her over to a table.

"It's alright, Kiba, I don't really want one," the brunette told him as he filled a small champagne glass to the brim.

The boy chuckled before handing her the glass and began pouring one for himself.

"Trust me," he told her earnestly before clinking his glass against hers. "You're going to need it. It's time to ramp things up a bit."

"You're almost as devious as Ino," Tenten reckoned before putting the champagne to her lips.

Kiba let out a bark like laugh before linking his arm in hers.

"Come on, let's go piss off a Hyuga."

He guided her over to where Lee and Sakura were holding their conversation and purposely turned his back on Neji who was sitting directly behind him. He could already feel the Hyuga's eyes boring into his back and so he draped his arm over Tenten's shoulders to irritate the prodigy even more.

"Kiba, Tenten, how kind of you to join us!" Lee piqued before noticing Kiba's arm around Tenten and his expression morphed into curiosity. "Are you two enjoying the company of each other's youthfulness?"

"Youthfulness?" Sakura asked dubiously and Tenten smiled.

"In English, he means are Kiba and I dating," she translated for the pink haired girl. "And no, Lee, we're not."

"Yet," Kiba amended the statement with a mischievous wink.

"Well I certainly do approve of such a couple!" the green clad boy cooed. "Don't you think Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled slyly at the couple and answered a little louder than necessary so that it could reach the Hyuga's ears, "Oh, yes I definitely approve of Tenten and Kiba. They make such a cute couple!"

"Is Sakura and Lee in on this?" Tenten hissed lowly so only Kiba could hear.

The boy chuckled and lowered his voice to match Tenten's.

"Sakura is, but Lee isn't. It's just rather fortunate he came up with the subject. But then again it's all thanks to my star performance."

"You're so full of it," Tenten snorted rolling her eyes.

"Sakura-chan would you do me the honour of having a dance with me?" Lee asked politely before stooping into a low bow.

"I suppose," Sakura accepted his hand and sped away onto the dance floor where Naruto and Ino were dancing rather exuberantly.

"I want to try something," Kiba said suddenly shifting his body towards Tenten, still aware of the murderous glower that was emitting from behind him.

"What?" Tenten asked curiously and turned to face him.

"Just follow my lead," he directed in a small whisper before gently cupping her face with his hands.

He brought her face in closer at an aggravatingly slow pace and Tenten felt frozen in place as she realised what he was about to do. No, no, no! She didn't want her first kiss to be with Kiba! Acting or no acting she wasn't about to have her first kiss stolen away in order to make Neji jealous. Tenten struggled to find the words to tell Kiba to stop but her voice failed her. In an instant she felt Kiba's cool lips brush ever so slightly on her forehead before they retreated forming a smug smile.

"You didn't really think I'd be a jerk and steal your first kiss, did you?" he vocalised almost inaudibly against her ear.

Tenten felt warmth colouring her face in embarrassment.

"Well you seemed like you were about to," Tenten accused him.

"It was all for the effect," the beast master shrugged before a triumphant smile took over his face as gazed over her head. "Which I think worked."

Tenten spun around expecting to see Neji but all she saw was an empty chair.

Neji stood in the bathroom, hands gripping the edge of the sink as he attempted to control his breathing. Neji had never felt so infuriated in all of his life and it was because of a _mutt_. A stupid mutt who would dare try and court Tenten through shameless flirting and unnecessary physical contact.

He had seen Kiba intertwine his hand with Tenten's when she first arrived and it irritated him to no end. He could feel that 'overprotective emotion' radiating all over his body and even more so when the filthy dog kissed Tenten on her forehead. But what angered him most was how Tenten seemed to look so… _happy_ around Kiba. The pit of his stomach churned and he felt rather sick at the thought.

Neji turned on the tap before splashing his face with cool water and drying it with a towel. In all honesty, Neji Hyuga felt _afraid_. He was afraid he would lose Tenten and her most valued friendship. Afraid that Kiba would steal her away and he would lost the friend he cared about most.

Just as Neji turned around to leave, the person he despised most at that very moment walked into the room with a surprised expression.

"You!" Neji growled at the dog lover who seemed rather unfazed by the venom in his voice.

"Oh, here you are," Kiba gave him a lazy grin knowing it would annoy the prodigy further. "We were wondering where you went."

"What are you doing?" Neji interrogated the boy who gave him a quizzical expression.

"I'm going to the bathroom?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

A deafening silence fell between the two boys as realisation clicked in Kiba's brain.

"What of it?" Kiba tested quietly with a complacent smile, irking the Hyuga.

"Stay away from Tenten," Neji replied in a dangerously stilled voice.

Kiba let out a single humourless laugh before answering, "Why do you care? It's not like she's yours."

"She's my teammate," Neji retorted instantly before slowly adding, "And a friend. I'm supposed to look out for her."

"Cut the crap," Kiba rolled his eyes derisively at the boy glowering in front of him.

He could tell Neji was trying to compose himself but he was much too uptight with his hands balled into tight fists and his teeth gritted as if to calm his rapid breathing. Kiba wanted to laugh right at his face. The Hyuga was beyond jealous and this proved it. He wished that Tenten was here right at that moment to see Neji's attempt at trying to cover his feelings for the girl – masking his love with his duty as a teammate.

"You can fool everyone else and even yourself but you can't fool me," Kiba jeered. "You think you're an all knowing Hyuga? When will you finally admit to yourself that you're just jealous?!"

Neji froze in horror at Kiba's words. As bizarre sensation started tingling throughout his entire body.

 _Jealous?_

The word sounded so foreign yet so…accurate at the same time. It explained the emotion he felt every time he saw the pair together, the exaggerated overprotectiveness he felt whenever any man dared look at her.

Wait.

Did that mean…he liked Tenten? No. That was absolutely absurd. She was his teammate and friend, there was no possible way he could her like that. And there was no way that _she_ would think of him that way either. They were friends and that was what they would always be and Neji wasn't about to let a filthy dog such as Kiba to mess that up for him.

"You're wrong," Neji replied lifting his head so he could leer into Kiba's eyes.

Kiba just stood, staring at the Byakugan user with a dumfounded expression. For what it was worth, he sure was stubborn, or maybe just plain dense. Even more dense than Naruto (and that was saying something). Neji was too proud for his own good, even with his all-seeing eyes he still refused to accept what his own emotions were screaming at him – that he was hopelessly in love with his teammate.

"You like her," Kiba pressed on, hoping to gain more clues to the puzzle who was standing in front of him.

"Don't make such ridiculously false accusations," Neji retaliated almost instantly before saying accusingly, " _You_ like her."

"Yes," Kiba lied with a twisted smile at the irony of his words. "She likes me to, so I can't possibly stay away from her."

"Try," Neji seethed taking an intimidating step closer towards the younger boy. "Staring _now_."

"You can't control that. Besides, you have no right nor reason to ask that of me. If you perhaps _liked_ her than maybe I'd understand why you're being so overprotective but you made it very clear that she's just your friend. You have no right to interfere."

Neji wanted to smash his face. Beat the boy into a pulp until he was whimpering like a whipped dog. However, he wasn't sure why he was so infuriated, why his chest felt so constricted that it felt like it was imploding inside his body.

Kiba examined the white eyed prodigy's expression and he could sense the silent but overbearing battle that was conflicting within the Hyuga himself. Was it that difficult for him to admit that he loved Tenten? Kiba knew Neji was a stubborn, proud man but this was just beyond belief to the point where Neji would just _deny, deny, deny_.

Then it hit him. Kiba felt momentarily stunned by the sudden epiphany and he felt his whole body go slack. Neji was just like Tenten. He was afraid to hope. He didn't want to love Tenten yet he did. He was scared that the kunoichi wouldn't feel the same way towards him so he denied his own feelings. He didn't want to get hurt, he didn't want to suffer her rejection and most importantly, didn't want to risk their friendship. Neji was a coward. So much as to keep anyone from pursuing the girl – if he couldn't have her then no one could. He would just watch her from afar and just love.

"I never took you to be one to run away from your problems," Kiba spoke, causing Neji's head to snap up in his direction, his face flaring.

"You dare –"

"Tenten deserves someone who will show her he loves her," Kiba cut him off, crossing the room and grabbing the handle to the door. "Not someone who is constantly hiding what he truly feels."

And with that he swung the door open before striding out leaving the Hyuga feeling the most confused and perplexed than he had ever been in his life.

 _ **A/N – I'm so sorry for the abrupt ending! I really wanted Hinata's party all in one chapter but it didn't really happen. Thank you for all the reviews they've been super helpful! Keep it up, let me know if you love, love, love or hate, hate, hate and I'll be back soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Enjoy Chapter Ten! I've also began a new story called Paper Memories which is also a NejiTenten fanfic so go check it out! Remember to fav, follow and review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

It was almost midnight and the party was still going strong thanks to Ino's enthusiasm and general knowledge on how to keep to keep everyone entertained. Kiba had returned from the bathroom in a remarkably good mood and stayed by Tenten's side most of the night. The couple rotated from one conversation to the next, discussing training, mission and new techniques until Ino forced them onto the dance floor. Tenten surprisingly had a good time and discovered Kiba wasn't half bad of a dancer.

"Let's go get another drink," the beast master suggested tugging the brunette over to a table. "I'm parched."

"I'm good thanks," Tenten shook her head as he passed a champagne glass to her. "I think I've drunk a bit too much."

"Can't hold your liquor, can you?" Kiba gave her a mocking smile before taking the glass for himself.

"Yes I can," she defended hotly folding her arms. "I just don't really want to wake up with a splitting headache tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you say," the dog lover laughed before a thought popped into Tenten's mind.

"Hey, have you seen Neji at all? I haven't seen him all night."

Kiba shrugged and replied, "Last I saw him was in the bathroom. Maybe he's gone to bed."

"I think I might go find him," Tenten stated as she disentangled her arm from Kiba's. "I'll be back."

She quickly waved before exiting the room and she was surprised at how quiet it was once she was in the hallway. She could hear the thumping of the music coming from the other side of the wall but other than that it was silent. Tenten trod carefully around the house until she found Neji's room. The door was closed indicating he was either inside or not in there at all. Tenten drew in a deep breath before knocking on the door gently.

"Come in," his voice came muffled from the other side.

Tenten was surprised, she didn't expect him to reply. Nonetheless she opened the door cautiously, colour flooding her cheeks as she peeked around the wooden frame.

After all the times she had visited the Hyuga Mansion, she had never actually been inside his room before. It was a very simple room – stark white walls contrasted by dark, maple wood furniture. Yet the space was enormous even with a king sized bed, shelves stacked full of books and scrolls and a large desk taking up a third of the space. Her eyes instantly caught a framed photo on one of his bedside tables of their recent team photo. It warmed her to know he kept little things like that in his room. She then spotted the Hyuga prodigy himself lying elegantly on his bed, face toward the ceiling and his hands folded gently on his stomach.

"Tenten?" he inquired, sitting up on his elbows as the weapons mistress smiled apologetically before stepping into the room.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were ok," Tenten explained closing the door behind her. "You've been gone a while."

"I'm fine," Neji replied wearily trying to focus his gaze on the kunoichi.

"Too noisy, huh?" the brunette said light heartedly and Neji nodded.

An awkward silence fell between the two and Tenten bit her lip, casting her gaze downwards.

"Sorry, I'll leave you alone. I –"

"No, stay," Neji cut her off a little too hurriedly.

Tenten's eyes widened with surprise and a small smile played on her lips.

"Ok," she said before walking over to his bed and plopping herself down on the floor.

"Has everyone left?" the Byakugan user inquired, looking at the girl on the floor.

Tenten shook her head.

"No, Ino's managed to keep the party going somehow. They should all be leaving pretty soon though."

"Ok."

The brunette's head shot up as if she had just remembered something.

"Oh, did you give Hinata her gift?"

"I did," Neji replied swinging his legs over one side of the bed. "She greatly appreciated it. I told her you chose it out for her."

"You shouldn't have told her that," Tenten's brows furrowed with a slight frown. "You should have said you picked it out then the present would have been more sentimental."

"It doesn't matter now anyway," Neji told her.

"I suppose so," the girl sighed before asking slowly. "Do you think I'll ever make Jounin?'

Neji blinked in surprise at her question.

"Of course I do," he answered sincerely and Tenten craned her neck to give him a disbelieving expression. "You're more than able to become a Jounin at this very moment. You've been training vigorously and you're a strong, capable kunoichi."

"Do you really believe that?" Tenten asked, drawing her knees into her chest. "I don't feel any stronger. You're already a Jounin and with Lee's strength he'll be able to be promoted no problem. I don't see any improvement within myself at all."

"You're being too hard on yourself," Neji told her firmly. "You just need to be patient. You're almost there. Under my tutelage you'll be a Jounin in no time."

"You have so much faith in me," Tenten muttered into her knees sadly.

"I do, and so should you."

The weapons mistress managed a small chuckle in appreciation.

"I'm sorry, Neji," she apologised trying to keep her eyes open. "I think I had a bit too much to drink. It's just the alcohol talking."

"Did you want me to take you home?" the boy suggested as Tenten stifled a yawn and rested her head against the wooden bed frame.

"No, no…I'm fine. I'll stay a bit longer and then I can head home myself."

"I don't think that's such a good idea to walk home on your own," the Hyuga frowned with a hint of concern lingering in his beautiful features. "When you're ready, I'll walk with you."

"No, don't waste your time on me," Tenten mumbled drearily. "Really, I'll be ok."

"Don't argue with me, Tenten," Neji smirked before stepping onto the floor next to her. "You won't win, especially in this state."

He began making his way to the door before Tenten called out, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting you a glass of water," Neji replied softly as he opened the door. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Tenten watched as he exited the room, closing the door silently as he left. A smile still hung on her lips as their conversation replayed in her head. She never knew Neji believed in her so much. Or at least in her skills. It felt like this whole different side of the Hyuga had begun to show itself over the last few days and Tenten couldn't help but be happy. Even if he didn't end up liking her in the end, Tenten would feel content in the position they were in right now. And even though she tried to supress it, she couldn't ignore the constant hope that fluttered in her chest.

Tenten sighed peacefully and unable to fight to stay awake any longer, she closed her eyes and fell into blissful sleep.

Neji returned to his room a few minutes later. Unfortunately, he had been held up by Naruto who caught him down one of the corridors and struck up a rather annoyingly long conversation. After the prodigy managed to shake off the hyperactive blonde he made his way back to his bedroom only to find Tenten slumped against his bed, sound asleep.

He set the glass of water on his bedside table as he crouched down to check on his teammate. Neji, couldn't help but think at how beautiful the girl was when she was asleep. Her features were calm and serene and lost in absolute innocence. Her caramel skin glowed in the dim light and her loose bangs gently glanced across her forehead. She looked like an angel and Neji could feel his own expression soften at the thought. Unthinkingly he stroked her cheek with his pale hand before tucking the loose hair behind her ear.

In an instant he froze at his actions and quickly withdrew his hand from her face.

 _I don't like Tenten_ , he reminded himself severely through clenched teeth. What was wrong with him? Why did he do that? He had spent years and years of practicing perfecting his cold and calculated façade. But for some reason, it seemed to crumble whenever he was around Tenten. But he could not like. He wouldn't like her. They were teammate's after all…just teammates. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a surge pleasure knotting in the bottom of his stomach at the thought that Tenten could be his…and only his.

Neji mentally smacked himself for having such thoughts and took a deep breath before steeling his composure.

"Tenten," he murmured softly, gently shaking her shoulder in order to wake her up.

When the girl didn't react beyond a small, content sigh escaping her lips, Neji knew what he had to do. Ever so gently, he slipped his hands underneath her slim body before lifting her up in his arms. He was surprised at how light she felt, almost like she weighed nothing. Neji pulled the covers of his bed back and carefully placed the sleeping girl on the mattress. Suddenly, Tenten grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him closer to her to the point where the Hyuga prodigy was almost lying on top of her.

He could feel the warmth of her body radiating onto his and he could smell her sweet scent of aromatic perfume wafting off her hair. Neji felt a tingling sensation all throughout his body and his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. He hoped with all his heart no one was going to suddenly burst into the room and find him in this very awkward positioning of him lying on top of his teammate.

After a moment Neji sighed and began probing Tenten's fingers from his shirt but for some reason it seemed to make her grip become tighter.

"No, Tenten," he murmured under his breath as he wrestled to unclench her fingers.

After a moment of struggling her felt Tenten's hands slacken and Neji seized the opportunity to free himself. He climbed off of the bed before tossing the covers over the brunettes sleeping figure who seemed to bury herself down even further within the comfort of the mattress.

Neji couldn't help but smile. He didn't know how long he stood there, gazing at his teammate sleeping peacefully, as a strong but silent battle raged in his mind. Then, without another thought, he swiftly leaned down towards the girl and lightly pressed his lips to her forehead, his lips lingering against her skin a bit longer than necessary.

He slowly leaned away, heart racing a million miles an hour as he felt a rush of happiness and triumph flow through his body – warming everything from his fingertips to the pit of his stomach.

Neji loved her, he knew that. But he couldn't love her and that was the problem. However, he didn't know how to _not_ love her. He had tried so hard over the years but the more he tried to supress his feelings, the stronger they became. He was running out of options. He could tell her how he felt but what if she rejected him? He would lose her. But if he didn't tell her, then Kiba would make his move soon and take her away from him forever. Either way, he would lose the girl he loved and he would be left alone. And Neji didn't know how to handle that. He didn't know what was more painful: her rejection, or losing her to someone else. It frightened him beyond belief and for the first time in his life, Neji didn't know what to do.

In that moment, Tenten rolled over onto her side and said his name so clearly Neji thought she had woken up. But when she didn't move again, Neji knew she was still soundly asleep. His heart had leapt up into his chest when he had heard his name uttered from those beautiful lips. Yet he dared hope that she dreaming about him in any romantic sort of way.

After staring at the girl for a few more moment, the white eyed prodigy sighed before making his way to the door.

"Goodnight," he whispered towards Tenten before exiting the room and leaving the girl he loved behind.

 _ **A/N – Short chapter, I know, but school's a bit hectic with exams. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Personally I loved it but was it too soon? Too rushed? I'm not sure. Review please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The journey continues…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

Tenten awoke feeling very refreshed but also slightly disorientated. Her eyes were still closed as she mentally worked up the energy to open them. She didn't remember going to bed. In fact, she didn't even remember walking home from Hinata's party at all. She must've gotten home one way or another because she could feel the comfort of her soft bed underneath her body.

She rolled over on her side, sighing with contentedness before she realised something was wrong. Tenten's eyes flew open as she discovered the scent coming off the pillow wasn't her own and her vision was obscured by a wooden bedside table which was completely unrecognisable. What was going on?

The weapons mistress bolted right up as she took in her surroundings before realising she was still in Neji's room and in Neji's _bed,_ no less. How did this happen? Tenten ran through the memories of the night before. She remembered coming in to check on Neji and then…Tenten mentally slapped herself. She had fallen asleep on his floor! What a stupid thing to do. She should've returned home when she had got the chance.

Tenten did wonder, however, how she managed to get into his bed. Did she crawl in herself? Or did someone put her there? The kunoichi had no idea but she spotted a large glass of water sitting on the table next to the bed and she realised just how thirsty she was. She grabbed the glass and drained the contents in two mouthfuls.

As Tenten sat the cup back down, another thought crossed through her mind. What should she do now? Was anyone else awake? She didn't even know the time. Tenten slipped out from underneath the covers and carefully made her way across the room to open the door. She peered outside and saw that the corridor was desolate and silent indicating that possibly no one else was awake yet.

Tenten waded down the hall, quickly checking the room where the party had been last night in case there was anyone still in there. She was surprised to find the room completely immaculate, already cleaned up of any mess or decorations that had filled the spacious area.

"Tenten?" came a voice behind her.

The brunette spun around to find the Hyuga heiress staring at her questioningly.

"Oh, good morning Hinata," Tenten managed say with an awkward smile.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" the shy girl mumbled with curiosity before explaining, "You d-disappeared last night a-and we c-couldn't find you so we as-assumed that you went h-home."

Tenten's embarrassment increased as she shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. She could feel her cheeks growing redder by the second. How was she going to explain this?

"Well you see, it's a bit of a long story and I –"

"She's with me," a cold voice cut across her and Tenten immediately knew that Neji was standing behind her.

"N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata greeted him with a rather terrified squeak and the Hyuga prodigy bowed his head in politeness before turning his gaze on Tenten.

"Come with me," he ordered her vaguely before trudging off down one of the corridors.

Tenten gave Hinata an apologetic glance, promising to explain everything when she got the chance, before dashing off to keep up with Neji.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked in a low voice once she had caught up to her teammate.

They were down a part of the house she had never seen before. When he didn't reply, Tenten bit her bottom lip before saying, "I'm sorry I fell asleep, Neji. It was a really stupid thing to do, I just had too much to drink and it was late and it was a really big day so I guess my body was going into shutdown mode and I –"

"You talk too much," Neji broke in, but his tone was light and Tenten shut her mouth and felt her cheeks burn.

He came to a halt in front of two double doors before opening both and gesturing for Tenten to enter first. Once the lights switched on, Tenten realised it was a very large kitchen with a long counter and stools to sit on for when eating.

"What are we doing in a kitchen?" she questioned confusedly as Neji strode past her before opening the fridge.

"You must be hungry," he stated simply as he pulled a platter of bread from the fridge and placed it on the marble counter.

Tenten hadn't noticed she was starving until he had mentioned it and she could feel her stomach churn with longing for food.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?" Neji asked as he busily bustled around the kitchen pulling out plates, cups and utensils from the cupboards and drawers.

"You're going to make me breakfast?" the weapons mistress was frozen with incredulity.

Neji halted his flow of work to stare at his teammate before replying, "Unless you would like to eat someplace elsewhere. I can take you –"

"No!" Tenten burst out hurriedly before regaining her composure. "No, this is fine. I was just surprised."

She pulled out a stool and sat up at the counter while she watched her teammate pour her a glass of water which she drank immediately.

"What would you like?" the Byakugan user inquired as he filled her cup up with more liquid.

"I'm not sure. Something simple. I don't want to eat too much of your food."

"Tenten, you choose whatever you want," Neji told her. "And eat as much as you want. We have enough food here to feed the entire Leaf Village."

"Oh, ok," Tenten said in a small voice. "Well, what is there that sounds good?"

"There's a barbeque platter left over from last night, some boiled rice – I could make a stir-fry if you would like…" Neji suggested as he rifled through the contents of the fridge. "…eggs, rice noodles, some dango…"

"Eggs on toast sounds great," Tenten interposed before the white eyed prodigy pulled a frying pan out of a drawer.

Tenten watched him hustle as he prepared to make her breakfast. She analysed his movements as he sliced two pieces of bread before popping them in the toaster and cracking two eggs into the frying pan that was now settled on the stove top. It felt rather surreal, sitting here in the Hyuga Manors' kitchen and watching her teammate cook her a meal. She noticed that Neji had changed back into his traditional white robes and he looked rather out of place in the kitchen. The scent of baking bread and fried eggs began to fill room giving it a comforting homely feel. It was like watching a future Neji cooking in a kitchen for his own family one day. It was a pleasant scene to watch as the boy was intensely focused on his work.

"What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked as the bread popped out of the toaster.

"I'm thinking it's very sweet that you're making me breakfast," the brunette replied with a sincere smile, watching as Neji scraped butter over her golden-brown toast. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I've already eaten," the boy replied simply.

"Oh, what time is it?" Tenten queried.

"Almost nine-thirty."

"That late? I slept in quite a bit."

"You were very exhausted."

Neji's statement made Tenten's brows rise questioningly.

"Speaking of which, do you know how I got into your bed?" she asked thoughtfully. "I think I may have dragged myself in but I can't quite remember."

"I put you in there," he replied as he took the frying pan off the stove. "Do you like your eggs flipped or…"

"Flipped," Tenten nodded before continuing, "Wait, how did you get me in there?"

"I picked you up," Neji stated like it was obvious and Tenten blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry," she apologised for what felt like the fiftieth time this morning. "Where did you end up sleeping then?"

"In one of the guest quarters just down the hall."

Tenten groaned before covering her face with her hands in humiliation.

"You should've woke me up! I feel so terrible now."

"I tried," Neji responded with a slight smirk. "I didn't realise you were such a heavy sleeper."

Tenten's cheeks were flaming as she tried to hide her blushing face with her fingers.

"Here you go," Neji said pushing a plate over towards her.

Tenten uncovered her face and stared at the meal in front of her. It wasn't anything fancy – just two pieces of toast with eggs. However, she couldn't get over the fact that Neji had made it for her.

"It's not there for you to stare at," the Hyuga commented before the brunette turned and pulled a face at him.

Tenten picked up her knife and fork before delving in.

"Wow, you're a really good cook. These eggs are amazing," Tenten complimented.

An entertained smile etched itself onto Neji's perfect features.

"It's just eggs," he smirked. "Don't all eggs taste the same?"

Tenten merely shrugged and ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, oblivious to the fact that Neji was watching her tenderly the entire time. Before she knew it, she had scarfed the entire meal down within a minute.

"Do you want more?" the Hyuga asked taking her plate from her and Tenten nodded unthinkingly. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Tenten shook her head with a laugh.

"Since when has Neji Hyuga been this hospitable?"

"Since always," Neji replied as he began making her a second meal.

"I feel bad just sitting here and watching you do all the work," the kunoichi confessed with a rather ashamed expression. "Can I help you at all?"

Neji shook his head before a silence fell between them. In his own thoughts of his mind, the events of last night was still running though his head. He couldn't shake the image of Tenten lying blissfully asleep in his bed or the feeling of how soft her skin had felt underneath his lips. He mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts, especially when the girl was right in the room with him. He was fully aware of Tenten watching him while he worked his way around the kitchen. She looked beautiful in the morning light and even more so in the context of the kitchen. Her hair was messy and her clothes were rumpled but for some reason Neji found it rather appealing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tenten spoke, breaking into his thoughts.

Neji nodded silently as he placed her toast neatly on her plate.

"I was just wondering, is there anything you're not good at?" she inquired, a hint of envy in her tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're just good at everything you do," Tenten explained slowly. "You're a strong fighter, a natural born leader, highly intelligent and very motivated. You're even a good cook. I was wondering if you've ever found something you're not good at."

"Not really," the boy replied, before flipping her egg.

"What it must feel like to be perfect," Tenten mumbled under her breath.

Neji scooped up her eggs and placed them carefully on the toast before putting the plate in front of the girl.

"Thanks," the weapons mistress dug in immediately, too intent on eating to speak.

Neji began cleaning up the mess on the stove and counter, dumping the dirty dishes into the sink.

"You should come over and cook for me all the time," Tenten suggested through mouthfuls of food.

Neji replied with a low chuckle as he put the food on the counter in the fridge.

"Tenten?" a new voice came from the doorway.

Both Neji and Tenten's heads whipped around and both their eyes widened with surprise to see Kiba leaning against the door frame, obvious relief spreading across his face.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" the brunette questioned as Neji shot the boy a venomous look.

"Well you disappeared last night and no one could find you so we assumed you went home," Kiba began to explain. "So I swung over by your place today to see if you were ok and when I realised you weren't at home, I ran over to the Hyuga Mansion to tell Hinata but she told me you were still here."

Tenten gazed down sheepishly feeling utterly foolish for causing such a panic.

"Oh, yeah, long story," she managed before running a hand through her hair. "Sorry for causing all this trouble."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Kiba shook his head with a prolonged sigh.

"You worry way too much," Tenten laughed light heartedly and the dog lover joined in.

"Someone has to," the boy replied with a sly smile and a pointed glance towards the Hyuga.

"Great," Neji spoke up firmly, his glare intensifying with every passing second. "You've achieved what you've come here to do. You know she's safe so there's no more reason for you to still be here. Leave."

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusions, you know," Kiba told the older boy with an exasperated sigh before turning towards Tenten with a knowing look. "I was wondering if you wanted to do some training with me today."

"She does not," the Hyuga cut in before Tenten could open her mouth to speak. "You've eaten up enough of our training sessions as it is. Don't you have your own teammates to train with?"

"I think you should let Tenten speak for herself," Kiba replied coolly, irritating Neji even further.

The weapons mistress caught Kiba's expression, and immediately knew he wanted her to tell him everything that had occurred last night, using 'training' as an excuse to get away from her teammate for a while.

"Sure thing, Kiba," Tenten replied with a smile as she hopped off the stool. "I'm ready to leave when you are."

"Let's get going then," the boy turned his body to leave, not before throwing Neji a smug expression.

"Thank you, Neji," Tenten beamed at the white eyed prodigy who's expression was now impassive. "Breakfast was amazing! I will come train with you as soon as I can."

With that, Kiba and Tenten dashed off, leaving Neji standing alone in the middle of the kitchen, clutching a dirty plate in one hand and a dish cloth in the other. Neji didn't know how long he had been standing there, staring at the spot where Tenten had just been. In an instant, there was an ear splitting crash as Neji brought the porcelain plate down on the table, shattering the dish to fragments. The broken shards slashed his palm, oozing fresh blood onto the floor but Neji was too outraged to even notice the pain.

Hinata found him half an hour later, slumped against the kitchen counter in a pool of his own blood, as he longed for the love and pain he felt for his teammate to disappear.

-X-

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Kiba interrogated the girl once they were outside the Hyuga Mansion. "I can feel a good story coming on!"

"Nothing happened, Kiba," Tenten rolled her eyes at Kiba's suggestiveness. "It's not even that exciting."

"Come on, just tell me!" the boy answered with anticipation.

"Well, he was in his room and I went to check to see if he was alright and we talked for a bit before I fell asleep and he put me in his bed and left and I woke up and he offered to make me breakfast this morning."

"That's it?" Kiba blinked and Tenten nodded. "Damn, that was so anticlimactic."

"Told you so."

"Here I was, hoping there was some romantic crap going on…" the dog lover complained as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Well he did make me breakfast," the brunette said thoughtfully. "That was kind of romantic."

"Sure, if you're into that sort of stuff," Kiba laughed sarcastically. "Either way, the festival is tomorrow and that is the last phase of the plan."

"Don't remind me," Tenten grumbled. "Are you even sure this is going to work? Can't we just leave it as it is?"

"Getting cold feet, are we?"

"No," the girl replied instantly before hesitating and amending her statement, "Yes. I just don't want to ruin what Neji and I have already. And so far, I've barely seen signs that indicate he might have feelings towards me."

"For a kunoichi, you are rather unobservant," Kiba cited with a grin. "Everything will be fine. Guys like Neji need a little push in the right direction sometimes. I mean look at Sakura and Sasuke. That magic didn't just happen overnight."

Tenten's face lit up with a laugh.

"I'll admit, that was by far, one of Ino's finest moments. I never believed the Uchiha would confess to Sakura that quickly. _And_ publicly for that matter."

"See, Ino knows what she's doing," Kiba assured the girl.

Tenten made a face and replied, "She has also had some infamous moments as well."

"Haven't we all?"

"Ino more so than others."

"You need to relax," Kiba commented. "If you don't trust Ino, then trust me."

Tenten released a defeated sigh.

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am," the boy smiled self-righteously. "You'll see, Tenten, that life sometimes does have its happy endings."

 _ **A/N – I love this chapter! Hope you guys did too. Let me know your thoughts and predictions!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve is up and ready. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

Tenten found herself sprinting to the Hyuga Mansion.

Her surroundings became a blur of colour and tumultuous noise as she flew down the street. It was past one o'clock and the sun was still high in the sky – burning skin, parching throats and Neji was nowhere to be seen. Tenten had been waiting patiently at the training grounds for quite some time, perching herself under the shade of the great oak tree. Neji was never late. Not unlike Lee, he was fanatical about punctuality and if anything, he would always make sure to arrive early. But today, he had not arrived early, in fact, he didn't arrive at all. And it was Tenten who was kept waiting and she began to worry. Ten minutes passed, which turned into thirty, which turned into an hour.

If Neji was this late or not showing up at all, then something serious must have been going on and Tenten didn't want to wait any longer to find out. So here she was, bolting down the streets of Konoha to find her missing teammate. It took her no less than ten minutes to reach the front gates of the Hyuga Manor and she was greeted at the front door by one of the servants.

"Hey, do you know if Neji is here?" Tenten inquired, leaning against a marble column and heaving a deep breath in order to steady herself.

"Hyuga-sama just returned from the hospital," the servant replied politely and Tenten's eyebrows shot up. "I think he just retreated to his room though I am not sure."

"Thank you," the brunette said with a nod before making her way inside.

It was peacefully calm as always and the corridors were filled with indistinct murmurs, yet Tenten's footsteps could be heard stomping all the way down the hallway none to gracefully. She shook her head which was brimming with unanswered questions, trying to focus on getting to Neji's room.

Just as Tenten rounded one of the corners, she ran into a solid figure and she stumbled back to steady herself. The figure turned around slowly – pale lavender eyes widening with surprise as they stared at the girl. And Tenten realised, much too late, who she had run into and she immediately dropped into a low bow.

"H-Hiashi-sama," she stuttered, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "Forgive me, I did not see you."

"You're actions don't suggest otherwise," the older man observed before waving his hand dismissively. "Do not apologise."

The Head of the Hyuga watched as his nephew's teammate straightened herself up with an understanding nod. He had glimpsed her leaving this morning with the boy from the Inuzuka Clan and so he was much surprised to see Tenten back at the Hyuga Manor. He had met her quite a number of times and Neji spoke of her quite frequently. Hiashi was rather fond of her – she was well mannered and polite and her positivity and happy energy was infectious. Neji also praised her very highly and he knew she must be a very strong kunoichi indeed to receive such compliments from him

"You seemed to be quite in a hurry," Hiashi surmised. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just looking for Neji," Tenten explained sheepishly. "He didn't show up to training and then one of the servants told me he had returned from hospital. I wanted to see if he was ok."

"That's very considerate of you," the older man replied with a slight smile. "I was just with him actually. He is in no danger, I'm sure he will be able to tell you himself what happened."

"Did-did one of his wounds reopen?" she asked in a small voice and Hiashi could visibly see the guilt and regret etched upon her face.

"No, nothing like that," he assured the girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It was just a little accident. But please, do not blame yourself for his previous injuries. Shinobi are always susceptible to injuries, it's an occupational hazard."

"Yes, sir," Tenten managed a small smile feeling oddly at ease.

"I won't keep you waiting any longer. He is in his room," Hiashi turned to leave. "I hope to see more of you around here, Tenten."

He turned gracefully on his heels and walked away leaving Tenten feeling rather flustered and confused at his last statement. It took her a moment, in stunned silence, to remember she was here for Neji and she strode down the corridor to his room. The door was closed and Tenten felt a rush of déjà vu as she raised her hand to knock on the wooden panel.

"Neji? Are you in there?" she uttered in a low voice, knocking gently.

There was no reply. Tenten knew he was in there so he was either asleep or deliberately not answering. However, she needed answers and she was going to get them. Ever so slowly, Tenten inquisitively opened the door and peered inside. She found him sitting at the foot of his bed, head leaning back against the frame and eyes wide open. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his arms positioned over his knees. She also realised one of his hands were bandaged. Tenten found herself tightening her grip on the edge of the door frame – he had purposely ignored her. She felt her lips curve downwards in a frown, she found that fact rather unsettling.

She was about to take a step into the room before she heard him speak in low but firm voice.

"Go away."

Those two words halted Tenten in her tracks. His tone was deflated but severe and it sent chills of nervousness down her spine. He didn't bother to look at her when he spoke and Tenten felt a rush of anger towards her teammate.

"Nice to see you too, Neji," she said haughtily, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I said go away," the white eyed prodigy replied, except this time with more venom in his voice.

"Whatever happened to hospitable Neji?"" Tenten remarked trying to lighten her tone and he still refused to look at her. "I would much rather speak to him."

"What do you want?"

The brunette could feel the irritation at being spoken to so rudely, after she came all this way to check on him, building in her chest. She folded her arms stubbornly and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I came to ask some questions and I expect some answers," she told him resolutely. "You didn't show up to training, I was waiting for nearly two hours and I was told you were injured so what happened?"

"It is none of your concern."

Tenten could feel her eyes roll jeeringly.

"It _is_ my concern, you're my teammate," she countered before striding over to wear he sat and standing in front of him.

His eyes were downcast and inscrutable and Tenten felt like she was talking down to a five year old child who would not cooperate.

"Let's not do this," she sighed fervently. "Just tell me what happened. You obviously injured your hand so how'd it occur?"

Still no reply and Tenten was starting to become ropable. What was wrong with him? This was such a personality change from this morning. This morning he was… _nice_ and happy, completely at ease and now he was just angry or upset. It was very unnerving and Tenten could feel her patience levels dropping by the instant.

"What's up with you?" Tenten threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. "You missed training, hurt yourself, you won't even look at me and now you're giving me the silent treatment?"

Neji's head slowly tilted upwards, however, his gaze was focused not on her but rather behind her. He stood up and began to walk away and Tenten just stared at the boy in utter shock and rage at his attitude.

"Excuse me!" the weapons mistress hissed. "Don't you walk away from me."

Tenten reached out to grab Neji's wrist in order to stop him from leaving but before she could even make contact with him, the Hyuga prodigy slapped her hand away and she instantly recoiled at the harsh reaction. Tenten clutched her hand, which was now stinging painfully, to her chest and she couldn't help the shock, hurt and pain that flittered across her face.

This time Neji looked directly at her with an expression she could not fathom. His ivory eyes bored into hers, intense and wild. His jaw was rigid and his mouth was set in a straight line. Tenten had always known Neji was never unfortunate in the looks department but at that moment, she could not find anything attractive about him at all. His posture, his expression, everything about him seemed to be screaming _danger, menace_.

She had never seen him like this before and he had certainly never acted that way towards her either. Tenten didn't know what was wrong or why he was treating her this way but the pain was building up inside her to the point where she thought her chest would implode. Her legs began to tremble but before they could give way under the weight of all the hurt flowing through her, Tenten mumbled an apology even she couldn't hear before rushing out of the room without sparing a second glance at the heartless boy she so desperately loved.

-X-

Neji hated it. He absolutely hated it.

He hated the fear, the hurt, the torment, the _heartbreak_. The pain was excruciating to the point of insanity and he had to stop it. The sight of Tenten and Kiba together, happy, sent him over the edge this morning. She chose the filthy dog over him and the knowledge of that was just intolerable.

He sat on his bedroom floor, his back leaning against his bed and his knees drawn to his chest. Hiashi had just stopped by to check up on him but Neji just didn't care. The conversation was short and brief and he hadn't registered a word that his uncle had spoken. It was a relief once he was gone, Neji was left to drown himself in his thoughts until he heard a soft knock on the door. He frowned and gritted his teeth. He really wanted to be left alone. He was about to order whoever it was to leave until he heard their voice.

"Neji? Are you in there?"

It was Tenten. His body felt paralysed and he couldn't find the will to speak. What should he do? Pretend like he was ok? Like everything was normal? Put on a happy face and smile? But everything _wasn't_ ok, it was wrong. And she didn't know, didn't understand about the pain he was going through over her. How it tortured him every day to see her, wanting to say those three words but refraining because he knew that love would never be requited.

Neji heard the door creek open slightly but didn't bother to raise his head. He could see out of the corners of his eyes, Tenten's head tilting to look inside the room and he was so tempted to see her beautiful face, hold her delicate figure in his arms. But the memory of her and Kiba together flooded back into his mind, strong and sharp and it enraged him. He knew this pain would always exist if Tenten was around and the only solution to ease his suffering was to push her away.

"Go away," he heard himself say in a voice which didn't sound like him.

He didn't dare to look up and see her reaction so he kept his eyes to the floor and his gashed hand started to throb.

"Nice to see you too, Neji," the brunette said condescendingly, closing the door behind her.

"I said go away," he repeated in the same voice that didn't belong to him.

He could feel his heart rate increasing with every passing moment.

"Whatever happened to hospitable Neji?" Tenten said lightly, reminding him of this morning's events. "I would much rather speak with him."

"What do you want?" the white eyed prodigy asked, trying to calm himself.

He could just see out of the corner of his eyes, the weapons mistress fold her arms impatiently and frown at his arrogant attitude.

"I came to ask some questions and I expect some answers. You didn't show up to training, I was waiting for nearly two hours and I was told you were injured so what happened?"

Neji gritted his teeth. If he wasn't so upset he might have realised her underlying worry but he was far too gone for that. Neji had questions too. Like why didn't she love _him_? Why would she even _consider_ Kiba as a partner? Why is it that _he_ had to suffer? Of course Hyuga prodigy couldn't ask these questions and he knew he would never receive any answers.

"It is none of your concern."

"It is my concern, you're my teammate," Tenten declared with a hint of annoyance.

 _Teammates_. Yes that's all they were, weren't they? But that's not he wanted to be. He wanted more. Neji could feel his chest heaving at her words but he remained silent, letting the pain settle in.

"Let's not do this," he heard her sigh. "Just tell me what happened. You obviously injured your hand so how'd it occur?"

Neji bit his tongue before he could say something he would regret. He has slashed his hand by smashing a plate in a jealous rage because of her and Kiba. He couldn't tell her that so instead he remained silent and hoped with all his heart she would leave him alone. Unfortunately, she didn't and her anger seemed to be growing stronger.

"What's up with you?" Tenten demanded to know. "You missed training, hurt yourself, you won't even look at me and now you're giving me the silent treatment?"

The white eyed prodigy resisted the urge to snap his head around. What was up with him was _her_. Why couldn't she see that? Why didn't she understand? _Love me._ It wasn't fair. At that moment, Neji couldn't stand to be in the same room as his her. Tenten was there, right in front of him. He could see her beautiful features leering down on him, and her scent suffocating his breaths. He thought his whole body would burst with emotion, so he stood up swiftly and silently before making his way to the door.

"Excuse me!" he heard Tenten's voice shrilly, raised an octave higher than usual. "Don't you walk away from me."

Neji almost snapped. He whipped around and slapped her hand and he watched the brunette step away, clasping her hand to her chest in a tight fist. He saw the shock and hurt that lingered on her features and he immediately regretted his actions. He had hurt her and knew that he never wanted to see Tenten looking like that ever again. However, he couldn't quite form the words for an apology in his mouth or convey how sorry he was through his expression. His mind was screaming at him to say something, anything, and his arms tingled with the urge to embrace his teammate and never let go. Instead Neji just stood there, staring at her and she stared back at him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard her mumble some sort of apology and before he could open his mouth to reply, she was gone.

What had he done? She probably hated him now and it was all of his doing. He knew he had to apologise, that much was certain, and without wasting another second he dashed after her. She must have been running because she was already out of the house and nowhere to be seen. Neji immediately sprinted to her home and knocked on the door. There was no reply so he activated his Byakugan and quickly scanned the interior for Tenten. He could not sense her chakra at all which meant she had not gone home first. And Neji knew, deep down, where she had run off to. He realised he had given Kiba the golden chance to console and comfort Tenten from his blundering mistake. The mutt would ensnare his teammate and turn her against him and Neji was not going to let that happen. There was something dangerous lurking inside the Hyuga and he knew that if he couldn't have Tenten, no one could. And he was going to put an end to it.

 _ **A/N – Ah Neji what are you doing? Love is hard am I right? This chapter was so difficult to write I'm glad it's over and I can't wait for what happens next! I made Neji really overprotective but I like him this way. He's still just a teenage boy, confused by his emotions. Oh well, please review, every comment helps!"**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello, everyone! The story is back due to some specific requests. This isn't my greatest chapter ever but hopefully it's not too bad. Remember to let me know what you guys think. Your reviews keep me going and inspire me to write. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 **-X-**

It was the night of the festival and Tenten couldn't have felt more perplexed and depressed. Her altercation with Neji yesterday had left her in a distressed state and she had immediately dashed to find Kiba after fleeing the Hyuga estate in a panic. When she found him, the brunette ranted for a good hour as the beast master listened politely, offering comforting words and advice when called for. However, she could not ignore the thudding pain in her chest as she remembered Neji's cold, cutting words, menacing expression and harsh slap that still stung her hand. She had never seen him so worked up before, especially since he had been so kind to her earlier that morning. He was obviously very angry and upset, but over what, Tenten did not know. She debated with herself as to whether or not she should show up to training the next morning. After all, it seemed like Neji wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Nevertheless, she awoke at her usual time and made her way to the training grounds. She was nervous and she could feel her chest constricting in panic. She had never felt this way before, especially towards Neji. First and foremost, he was her teammate and a dear friend she cared about deeply. She would not be afraid of him. The weapons mistress arrived at the training grounds and waited for twenty minutes before realising that the Hyuga prodigy was not coming. The flicker of hope in her heart quickly disappeared and she walked home, not bothering to run over to the Hyuga compound to see if her teammate was alright. He didn't show up to training which obviously implied that he didn't want to see her.

And now, Tenten stood in her bedroom, making the final adjustments to her attire before glancing in at herself in the mirror. She wore a beautiful, burgundy kimono with gold trimming that curved elegantly around her lean figure and she had decided to let her hair down which tumbled in soft waves over her shoulders and reached the middle of her back. She also dabbed her cheeks, eyelids and lips with a bit of colour and applied some mascara to her long lashes. She heard a soft knock on the door and immediately knew it was Kiba, as he was picking her up. Tenten quickly slipped a couple of weapons and scrolls into the sleeves and pockets of her kimono. She had learned from past experience that one can never be too careful when there's a festival taking place. The brunette made her way through the living room before swinging the front door wide open to reveal a grinning Kiba.

"Hey, Tenten!" he greeted her cheerfully and the bun haired girl couldn't help but smile back at him with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Upon gazing at her appearance, Kiba's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise as his eyes roved over her form.

"You look absolutely amazing!" he complimented, his grin widening further.

"Thanks, Kiba," Tenten laughed lightly before adding, "You don't look too bad yourself."

She was being truthful as she noticed he had changed into a satin, black kimono decorated with white, swirling patterns. The sleeves on the arms seemed a little short, ending a couple of centimetres above his wrists but the different outfit seemed to highlight his entire appearance. His hair was still untidy and unruly as always, sticking up in different directions but it just added to his boyish appearance and Tenten recognised that he must have sprayed some cologne as she breathed in the earthy, intoxicating scent.

"Yeah, right," the boy smirked sarcastically at Tenten's comment. "I've owned this thing for about five years now. I didn't know what else to wear so I just chucked it on."

"That explains why the sleeves are so short," she tugged at the material as Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, I had a hell of a growth spurt," he replied, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "I don't think I've purchased anything new since then. I should probably buy some clothes that actually fit me."

"I'll take you shopping sometime," she offered before closing the door behind her and locking it securely. "You'll need a fashion consultant."

"That'd be a good idea. I'm not a very efficient shopper."

"I gathered as much."

The couple began walking silently down the dimly lit street. Kiba had slipped his arm around hers and gave the girl a wolfish grin but frowned when he saw her expression.

"Are you worried?"

"I don't know," she sighed unhappily, resting her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk. "A part of me is hoping he's there and then there's another part that hopes he isn't."

She didn't need to clarify whom she was speaking of as Kiba just nodded in sympathetic understanding.

"Don't stress about it," he told her dismissively before encasing her hand with his own in a comforting gesture.

"Does anyone ever believe you when you tell them to not worry?" Tenten rolled her eyes mockingly as a small blush crept into her cheeks.

"Well my philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice," Kiba replied lightly and the brunette laughed wholeheartedly. "Seriously, the Hyuga's probably just coming to terms with his feelings with you. That's all."

"Sure didn't seem like it."

"Have a little faith, he's just being a moody little teenager."

"Neji's always been a moody, little teenager," Tenten grumbled but her solemn expression soon morphed into delight as they entered the main part of the village where the festival was being held.

The sight was spectacular with shimmering, silver lights covering every single stall, festive music flowing through the air and games, prizes and entertainment at every stand. The scent of fried food was overpowering and the streets were already crowded with bodies dressed in satins and silks.

"Where would you like to go first?" Kiba murmured against her ear and pulling her in tightly so she didn't get pushed by passer-by's.

"Let's see if we can find Hinata," Tenten replied, raising her voice over the hum of crowd. "Maybe she'll know if Neji's coming or not."

Kiba nodded before tilting his head upwards and sniffing the air around him.

"Found her!" he grinned widely before tugging on her hand and leading her down the congested streets.

They found the shy Hyuga heiress in under a minute standing beside a very enthused Naruto who was attempting one of prize stalls. She looked extremely pretty in robes of white and gold and the hyperactive blonde had traded in his orange and black attire for a navy blue kimono that brought out the sparkle in his eyes. He had a rather frustrated expression on his face as he intently concentrated on the task at hand but his features lit up once he spotted Tenten and Kiba approaching them.

"Hey, you guys!" he waved his hand like a windmill in greeting and Hinata smiled kindly at them. "I'm so glad you're here, Tenten!"

"Me?" the weapons mistress blinked in astonishment and Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the stall before she could hug Hinata.

The brunette almost laughed as she recognised the game. It was an aiming game where the back wall was covered in balloons and task was to pop as many balloons as possible using the kunai. Only a couple of balloons had been burst and there were five kunai lodged into the wall, just millimetres from their target.

"I'm trying to get Hinata that stuffed teddy bear," he whispered into his ear before pointing at a large plush animal hanging over the top of their heads. "I'm terrible at aiming and I was wondering if you could..."

"I'm not going to win it for you. That defeats the entire purpose of the game," she told him before adding, "Come here."

She grabbed a kunai and placed it in the boy's hands.

"Now, what you want to do is keep a firm grip on the hilt," she instructed him. "Use two fingers to release it and don't flick your wrist too much otherwise it will go off course like those one's already in the wall. Relax your arm and extend it as you throw."

She wasn't quite sure that she explained it very well but he did as he was told and when he released the blade, it hit the balloon perfectly and Naruto's smile widened. A minute later, Hinata was being presented with a large teddy bear, bearing the most adorable blush as Naruto handed it to her.

"This is for you!" he exclaimed happily and the girl accepted it gratefully with a stutter of thanks.

"Five out of seven, not bad," Tenten nodded her head contentedly as she stared at the burst balloons on the wall.

"Thanks, for the advice, Tenten! I couldn't have done it without you. Man, it's no wonder you're the top weapons specialist."

"Just comes down to practice," she shrugged but smiled at his compliment.

"You going to be alright carrying that thing around for the rest of the night?" Kiba asked Hinata, gesturing toward the stuffed toy.

"I should b-be fine," the shy girl muttered as her grip on her prize tightened.

"If you want, I'll carry it for you!" Naruto offered enthusiastically and both Kiba and Tenten laughed.

"You're too sweet," the brunette cooed happily.

"So what brings you guys here? I didn't know you two were dating," the blue-eyed boy nodded towards their entwined hands with a sly expression.

Tenten immediately let go before laughing awkwardly, "We're not."

"I was gonna say," Naruto released a low whistle before continuing, "That would've been a bold move, Kiba. Neji would have totally beat up your ass if you were."

"Like he actually could," Kiba snorted derisively.

"Talking a-about Neji, I-I heard that something h-happened between you t-two," Hinata piped up as she stared at Tenten who fidgeted awkwardly in her spot.

"What? Did you and Neji get into a fight?" Naruto's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Kind of," she sighed. "I don't know, he didn't turn up to training yesterday and then I found out he was injured so I went to visit him and he was being very uncooperative and cold. Well, _colder_ than usual and things just kinda blew out of hand."

"Come to think of it, Neji was acting pretty weird this afternoon when I came to pick Hinata up," the blonde boy contemplated.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, he said he was coming to the festival but he wasn't even getting ready for it and he was being super distant and he kinda looked like he was gonna murder me if I even tried to look at him. It was very strange."

"You sure it wasn't because you were taking this one out on a date?" Kiba joked lightly as he poked Hinata. "After all, he is a pretty protective cousin."

"He didn't really seem to care about that," Naruto shook his head. "He seemed really out of it, kinda lost in his own thoughts."

"Do you know what's going on, Hinata?" Tenten questioned the girl softly.

"I'm n-not sure. Neji-nii-san didn't want t-to talk about it. He s-shut himself in h-his room all yesterday evening and d-didn't come out u-until t-this afternoon."

"Great," Tenten drawled sarcastically. "He hurts himself, misses training, goes off at me and then locks himself in his room."

"His i-injury wasn't t-too bad," Hinata piqued. "He accidentally b-broke a plate and g-gashed his h-hand."

"Neji? Injured from a plate? That sounds totally uncharacteristic of him," Kiba spoke up with a disbelieving tone.

"W-well he was s-sitting in the kitchen w-when I found him," Hinata added thoughtfully. "He seemed r-rather miserable."

"Enough about Neji," Tenten stated. "I'm we'll find him soon enough. I just hope he's ok."

All three heads nodded in concern before Naruto linked his arm around Hinata's and said, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! Think I could do with some ramen. Are you going to join us?"

"I'm not really in the mood for ramen," Tenten supressed a laugh at Naruto's blatant love for ramen. "You guys go ahead though. We'll catch up later."

With a small wave and a flash of white teeth both the blonde and Hyuga heiress disappeared among the throng of animated bodies leaving Tenten and Kiba alone at the prize stand.

"Since you don't want ramen," Kiba spoke up kindly, "What would you like to eat then? I'm famished."

"What about some dango? I could also do with some water."

"Well how about you stay here and wander about a bit while I go get us some food?" the dog lover offered. "That way you can get your fill in of the festivities instead of having to wait in line for the food. I'll find you in no time."

"If you don't mind," and when Kiba shook his head, Tenten gave him her order before he hurriedly dashed away.

-X-

Ordering food was taking much longer than Kiba thought. It seemed like everyone in Konoha was hungry and every stand for miles was jam packed with ravenous customers. He didn't normally like the oily, grease lathered food that they sold during the festivals but at this point he was too hungry to really care. He was nearly at the front of the line but was being held up by some rather indecisive civilians. He rolled his eyes before groaning in frustration. One should know what they want to order _before_ they got to the front of the line. As he waited his mind drifted off to Tenten and he wondered what she was up to. He could smell her scent and he knew she wasn't too far away.

His thoughts took a turn as he remembered about what Hinata said about Neji. It was troubling him. He knew there was much more to the situation than it suggested. There was no way that such a precise shinobi such as Neji would 'accidentally' break a plate. And then Hinata mentioned he was found in the kitchen and how miserable he had seemed. Kiba wasn't a complete idiot and he was able to put two and two together. It was obvious that Neji had broken that plate out of rage and sheer emotion. He remembered how he had shown up at the Hyuga Estate and taken Tenten away from him. It had tipped Neji over the edge and it also explained why he had acted so rashly towards brunette later that afternoon. It all made sense when he thought about it.

However, Kiba was broken out of his thoughts as he made his way to the counter to place his order but before the words could even be uttered from his mouth he felt a strong hand grip the front of his shirt and pull him down. Kiba didn't need to be a psychic to know who it was and he cast his gaze downwards right into the glare of none other than Neji Hyuga. He first noticed he wasn't changed into any formal attire, still clad in his traditional Hyuga robes. It appeared he wasn't here to enjoy the festivities.

"Come with me," Neji told him in a dangerously low voice, his grip on Kiba's shirt tightening.

The beast master knew better than to cause a scene in front of the entire village and sighed before Neji's hand let go of his shirt. He began walking away and Kiba followed him, curiosity getting the better of him as he wondered what on earth the white-eyed prodigy could be up to. Within a few minutes they were out of the central part of the village and in a large open plain that Kiba did not recognise. He saw Neji's figure halt and turn around so that he was facing him. His body was tense and rigid and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"This is pretty romantic, Hyuga," Kiba spoke up lightly. "But I'm sorry, I don't really swing that way."

"I didn't bring you here for your jokes Inuzuka," Neji almost growled through gritted teeth.

Kiba sighed before stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Look, I'm not really in the mood for another lecture. Tenten's waiting for me and –"

"Fight me."

 _ **A/N – And it's done! Seriously I had so much trouble writing this chapter, literally took me three weeks and I'm still not entirely happy with it. But dayum Neji what are you going? You'll have to wait and see for what happens next! I promise more Neji and Tenten on the way. Please review and check out my other stories!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm back and I'm happy this chapter is done! Let me know what ya think!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

 _ **-X-**_

"Fight me."

The two words resonated clearly and strongly through the night air and if Kiba had been any less of a shinobi, he would've been cowering in fear at the menacing intent that seeped through Neji's words. His tone was cold, cutting and dangerous and the Hyuga stood in a rigid stance, eyes boring into Kiba's as if daring him to refuse.

"Excuse me?" the beast master spoke up with an incredulous tone.

"You will not have her," Neji seethed through gritted teeth, his hands clenched so tightly his nails were digging almost painfully into his palms.

Kiba wanted to laugh at his face. He wanted to yell at him that she was already his but he knew better than to antagonise the riled up man any further. However, the situation was still laughable. Neji was challenging him in order to assert his dominance and claim over the weapons mistress Kiba didn't even hold any romantic feelings towards. If either Neji or Tenten just confessed already he wouldn't be standing in front of a very pissed off Hyuga who was intent on Juukening his guts out. Besides, Akamaru wasn't there to back him up so the outcome of the fight was already predetermined.

"I'm not going to fight you," Kiba said firmly before turning to leave.

"You're not even going to fight for her?" Neji retorted in a low voice before scoffing in disgust. "She deserves a lot better than the likes of you."

That remark stopped the beast master in his tracks and he slowly turned around to confront the arrogant white-eyed prodigy.

"Someone better like you?" Kiba scorned as he glared coldly at Neji. "Someone who can't even confess his feelings for her? Someone who just hides in his little hole, making sure that if he can't have Tenten all to himself, no one else can?"

Neji's eyes flashed murderously and that was probably the indication for Kiba to start running but the younger boy held his ground.

"You don't know anything," the Byakugan user growled menacingly.

"Maybe you're right," Kiba stated. "Maybe I don't know anything. But I do know one thing – that you're a coward, Neji Hyuga. You're not a so called prodigy, or even a man, you're just a self-absorbed coward!"

Neji lost it. In less than a second, he had leapt forward in a blur of speed and struck the younger man in the abdomen with a chakra infused palm. Kiba doubled over and clutched at his stomach, but before he could even react, the Hyuga prodigy slammed him in the chest and the beast master went flying backwards before colliding against a brick wall. Dazed and disorientated, Kiba tried to focus his gaze on Neji who began charging at him. However, he managed to dodge the oncoming attack, positioning himself a good few metres away from older shinobi who had just obliterated the wall Kiba had just been slumped up against. He barely had time to blink before Neji crouched down into an offensive stance and murmured, " _Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms_!"

Suddenly there were shooting, stabbing pains all over Kiba's body as Neji struck at his chakra points. He recoiled with every blow but even though he was being pummelled, he never broke eye contact with the white-eyed prodigy and that seemed to irritate Neji even more.

"What are you _doing_?" Neji demanded harshly between blows. "Fight back! Fight me, fight for _her_!"

But Kiba didn't want to fight him. He had seen and felt the hurt and excruciating pain Neji was going through. His eyes and the intent behind his blows said it all and the younger man couldn't bring himself to fight back, not when the man in front of him was already suffering. Besides, it was a pointless battle – Kiba had nothing to fight for unlike Neji. It was just unfortunate that the Hyuga prodigy decided to take all of his emotions and frustrations out on him. Neji's attacks began to quicken and Kiba started to hack up blood. His body was numb and paralysed and his vision was beginning to blur. The Byakugan user on the other hand couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know why he was attacking and why he hadn't stopped, especially when his opponent was incapable of fighting back. However, all of Neji's pent up emotions just seemed to burst out of him and once he began attacking, he couldn't stop. All he could see was the red rage that obscured his vision and he needed to hit something, anything. Kiba's reluctance to fight back enraged Neji even further. He just stood there like a lifeless doll and allowed himself to be pounded. All the while, his gaze never left Neji's and he couldn't stand the look he was receiving. It was pity, and Neji hated it. He wanted to wipe the expression off the mutt's face. Here he was, getting beaten into the ground, and all Kiba could do was pity him? It was disgraceful. It was pathetic! Neji's blows doubled and his strikes became more fervent and more lethal. However, before he could deliver the last strike, he felt his body come to an abrupt halt and it took a few moments before he realised he couldn't move.

"Shadow Possession, success," he heard a triumphant voice from behind him say.

"Nara," Neji growled through clenched teeth as he attempted to move his immobilised body.

"Neji! Kiba!" The Hyuga prodigy heard Tenten shout anxiously and he also detected the presence of five more people surrounding him.

Suddenly the figures of Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto came into view as they all stared at Neji with unfathomable expressions.

"Oh my god, what happened?" the weapons mistress cried in horror as her gaze fell upon Kiba's limp, unmoving form.

She immediately rushed over to him and knelt by his side, grabbing his wrist and pressing her ear to his chest as she checked for a pulse. His face was unhealthily pale and a sheen of sweat glazed his face. Hs breathing was very uneven and his expression was one of pain. All the while, Neji stood frozen in place as he watched the brunette work over the boy's body frantically. The blood that was pounding in his ears began to cease and his hard, shallow pants became much more controlled. The anger and rage that had consumed him was now diminishing and as he gazed at the couple in front of him, a slow, thudding pain began to arise in his chest. What _happened_? Did he…did he go too far?

"Alright, I'm going to release you now," Shikamaru announced from behind him, however Neji didn't miss the warning in his tone.

After a second, the white-eyed prodigy felt his body relax and he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"N-Neji-nii-san…" Hinata muttered timidly but the boy ignored her, for his eyes were all for Tenten and the man he had just brutally defeated.

"He needs to be taken to the hospital!" the bun-haired girl proclaimed almost shrilly as she gazed wildly around at her group of friends. "What are you all standing around for? He needs help!"

"Tenten…" Neji managed to say as he felt a sharp pang of shame and guilt as he saw her strained expression. "Tenten, look at me."

When she didn't respond to his request, he took a step forward and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. However, the moment he came into contact with her body, Tenten whipped around and smacked his hand away fiercely and recoiled a few steps back. Neji was momentarily stunned at her sudden reaction and it took him a moment to recover. He braved looking into her face and what he saw completely stopped his heart. She was breathing rather heavily and her hands were clutched to her chest as if she was trying to protect them. Her chocolate, brown eyes were wide and completely round and Neji could see the tears that began to well up. Her jaw was rigid and her lips were pursed into a tight, thin line. Her expression was one of which Neji had never witnessed to grace her features before and it took him a moment before he realised what it was.

 _Fear._

She was _afraid_ of him. _Tenten_ was afraid of him. Neji felt as though his stomach had just relocated itself to his feet and he was suddenly finding it very difficult to breathe. He could feel his heart beginning to shrivel up inside his chest and his body was completely paralysed even without the help of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. What had he done? She wasn't supposed to look like this. He was supposed to make her smile, not terrify her until she was on the verge of tears. Tenten's breath hitched in her throat and she took the opportunity to tear her eyes away from the man who had been staring at her intensely the entire time. She could feel Kiba's body quiver beside her before the boy hacked up blood which began to soak into her clothes. Sakura was immediately at her side and worrying over the beast masters condition. After a few, tense moments of silence the pink-haired girl announced severely, "We need to get him to the hospital, now. He won't last ten minutes at this rate."

The group nodded wordlessly and both Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward, picked Kiba up off the ground before linking either of his arms around their shoulders and taking off over the rooftops. The rest of the group took off behind them and Neji completely missed the pitying, sympathetic glances that Hinata and Sakura gave him as he stared at the spot where Tenten and Kiba had just been occupying seconds ago. The pain of regret and guilt was eating away at him and as he looked at the dirt floor, he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him down so he would be able to escape the tsunami of emotions that was flooding through him. This was wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen. Neji could feel his body beginning to tremble as he attempted to keep his body from exploding. He didn't know how long he had been standing there until he realised that he wasn't alone. With much effort, the Hyuga prodigy forced himself to turn around until he was face to face with Ino Yamanaka. Surprise made its way onto his face and the girl looked as regretful and ashamed as he felt. She stood in front of him and he could detect the silent, mental debate that was raging within her mind.

The blonde eventually sighed, closing her eyes before staring intensely into his pearly orbs and her lower lip began to tremble as she spoke, "Neji, I'm so sorry…"

-X-

Tenten was beyond anxious as she paced up and down the waiting room. Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke had been kind enough to wait with her as Sakura disappeared alongside Kiba and a couple of surgeons into the emergency room. She had no idea where Ino had gone but at that point she really didn't care. Her mind was in overdrive as she tried to piece together how on earth the dog lover had gotten beaten senseless by Neji in the first place. He had disappeared at the festival to go get them both some food and after half an hour of strolling around the stalls, Tenten had begun to grow worried. Luckily, she spotted Hinata, Naruto and the others and Hinata had used her Byakugan to scout out the beast master. However, nothing could have prepared them for what the shy Hyuga heiress had seen and without a moment to lose, all seven of them were running towards where Neji and Kiba were fighting. It was absolutely insane, and though she didn't want to admit it, it scared her, seeing Neji appear so menacing and ruthless, especially towards one of his comrades no less.

"Everything will be alright, Tenten," Naruto assured her gently as he watched her repeatedly walk up and down the hallway. "Sakura knows what she is doing, Kia will be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about," the girl replied instantaneously. "How on earth did this happen? Why did it happen? I just don't get it."

"Neji has a-always had a bit of a t-temper," Hinata piqued as she glanced worriedly at the emergency doors.

"Yeah, but –"

"Isn't it obvious?' Shikamaru cut Tenten off and everyone's heads turned to stare at him with curiosity.

"Isn't what obvious?" Naruto asked.

The Nara prodigy sighed heavily before replying, "Isn't it obvious as to why Kiba got the crap kicked out of him by Neji?"

When no one answered the lazy boy said, "It's because of you."

Everyone except Sasuke raised their eyebrows as Shikamaru pointed at Tenten who said in surprise, "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But…why?"

The pineapple-haired boy groaned exasperatedly and ran a hand over his face. Was _everyone_ completely blind? However, the group was awaiting his response and so he answered, "Cause that white-eyed teammate of yours is jealous."

"What?" Tenten blurted out causing Sasuke to raise an amused eyebrow. "Don't be stupid…that's not – Neji wouldn't be…"

"Open your eyes a little," Shikamaru said as he rolled his own before crossing his arms. "He likes you and when he realised that you and Kiba were 'together' he did what he had to do to keep you and Inuzuka from being together and knocked the mutt senseless in order to stake his claim over you."

"That's completely crazy!" Tenten claimed though she could feel her face flushing. "There's no way Neji would ever do that."

"Awww, come on, Tenten," Naruto grinned. "It's obvious that Neji's completely head over heels for you!"

"He's not," the brunette said defensively. "He's just…overprotective."

This caused Sasuke to snort derisively before muttering sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

"I-I agree with Sh—Shikamaru," Hinata nodded towards the Nara prodigy before turning to face Tenten. "I think i-it's time you s-stop denying y-yourself the truth. Everyone can s-see it, except you."

The weapons mistress averted her eyes and sheepishly stared down at the floor before saying, "I don't think –"

She stopped mid-sentence as the doors to the emergency room opened and everyone stood up abruptly as Sakura entered the hallway.

"Well?" Tenten asked anxiously as the pink-haired girl wiped her sweaty brow.

"He'll be completely fine," she said with a smile and everyone released a relieved sigh. "There wasn't any severe damage and he should be out of hospital within a couple of days."

"Can I go see him?" the bun-haired girl requested but Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"He's still unconscious. He won't wake up for a few more hours and he needs to rest anyway."

"C-Come on, Tenten," Hinata grabbed her hand. "Let's go and g-get you c-cleaned up. Hopefully by then, K-Kiba-kun will have woken up."

"Ok," the brunette muttered before following the group out of the hospital.

Her mind and thoughts, however, were far away as she contemplated what Shikamaru had told her. Did Neji really like her to the extent that he'd willingly beat up Kiba? And if so, why had he never confessed his feelings towards her? It was all too confusing to think about. Right now, Kiba was in hospital because of Neji and if what the Nara prodigy was saying is true, did today's incident change Tenten's entire perception of the Hyuga prodigy? For that, she had no answer.

 _ **A/N – Thanks for reading Chapter Fourteen! I hope ya'll enjoyed it cause I certainly did. Please review me your thoughts and check out my new story**_ _ **The Reality of Dreams**_ _ **(it's very good). Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


End file.
